What the Body Remembers
by whitetyger123
Summary: Prequel to The Heart Never Forgets. Francis just moved to a small village in England, and finds a strange friend in the form of fairy-seeing Arthur. Written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture, rating has been moved to M for later chapters. FrUK
1. Chapter 1

Giving a sigh, Francis started on his homework since he had extra time in class. Especially since he was new to this school and surrounded by English pricks. Well, the one sitting behind him was fairly cute, but it wasn't like they had spoken at all. Most of the people in this class probably thought he couldn't speak English.

Arthur frowned as he looked around his class. His pencil lead had run out and there was no one in the class that would bother to help him out. "Hey, frog." He hissed, jabbing said 'frog' in the shoulder with his useless pencil. "Lend me a pencil."

Turning around, Francis looked at the boy behind him. What was his name again? It started with an A... Aaron? But he picked up a pencil and handed it to him. "You can keep it, I have more." He said, his accent still thick after hardly any time in England.

His eyebrows furrowed as he lightly took the pencil. "Thank you, I suppose. Though your accent is atrocious." Pausing for a second, he continued after seeing the deep hurt under the boy's eyes. "What is your name?" Arthur might have been desperate, but after not having friends from his 'despicable' attitude, he was finally presented with a chance to have a comrade.

"Francis. _Et toi_?" The teacher was out, so he figured it would be fine to speak with him as long as he was willing to. And he was just so cute, if only he would pluck his eyebrows a little. But those green eyes were so stunning.

Wincing at the French, Arthur swallowed down his English pride and nodded. "Arthur Kirkland." Mentioning his last name was usually what deterred other students, so he figured he would get it over with now. Not because his family was rich, but because he was more often then not called simply 'Kirkland'. "What brings a frog like you to England? Parent's got divorced and forced you to live here while things tided over in your sodding country?"

Glancing at the clock, Francis sighed. Still another hour left. "My father got a job as head chef at a restaurant here, actually. So of course he brought me and my mother here, if we wanted to go or not." But that was his father. He even hated the fact that he got his cooking skills from him.

"Well then. I guess you can't be too much of a disaster." He concluded, letting his face relax into a neutral expression. Francis turned around and the Brit continued with his work. After a few minutes of the pencil scratching against the page, he leaned forward again. "Say... How long have you been in England?"

Thinking, the Parisian shrugged. "I suppose about a month already. A whole month without seeing the beautiful country side of France." He gave a sigh, thinking about his old home. Stupid father, his old job was just as good.

With a snort, Arthur looked down to his page and continued to work. If the bloody git wasn't going to talk with him about anything important, then why would he waste his time with him? After all, all the girls were already swooning over the foreign teen. Once he opened up, he would be accepted into the highest ranks of their school. Arthur was more than happy to spend his lunch away from the crowds on the emergency exit.

Turning back to his work, Francis looked at all the math. Sure, he was good at it, but that didn't mean he liked it. He turned back around, putting an arm on Arthur's desk and smiling. "So, have you met any Frenchmen before? I hear they are all giant perverts." He joked. It was obviously not true, especially where his stuck up father was concerned.

Before he could stop it, a small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Incredibly so. Apparently they go after anything with a pulse." Still, if the bloke was willing to make fun of himself in front of Arthur, then he couldn't be too terrible. Even if he was French.

"I heard this one Frenchman had sex with-" It was then that the teacher walked in, so he figured it would be better to not get in trouble his first week in school. But, it looked like he had just made a friend, and by chance it was with the cutest guy in the class.

.oOo.

Leaning against the wall with his book bag beside him, Arthur watched as Francis walked out the main doors. Not quite sure what he was doing, he picked up his stuff and sprinted over to the Frenchman. "Hey Frenchie, do you have anywhere important you need to be?"

"Um, well actually my father is fairly strict about when I need to be home..." Not that he never snuck out before, but that was easier to hide than being late.

"Jolly good." Arthur said sharply, reaching out for the other's sleeve. With a good grip, he then started walking off the high school campus. "I suppose you aren't too bad for a Parisian, so I want you to see something." If he wasn't going to take advantage of their budding 'friendship', then Arthur knew he would continue through school with good grades and a horrible attitude. Not that he was to blame when everyone would attack him about one thing or another.

Giving a sigh, Francis followed. "_Oui_ I was just about to say that I don't care if I get grounded, as long as I can spend time with you." He said sarcastically. But, it still would be much better than being at home. The longer away from that place, the better.

Grimacing, Arthur commented. "Don't speak French unless you want others to bash your skull in. Plus that makes you sound like a bloody poofter." He explained, still pulling Francis off into the woods that surrounded his neighborhood. Even with his words, he couldn't help but simultaneously blush and frown. If he wasn't so open when he was younger about his fairy friends, maybe his father wouldn't have insisted on him playing in the mud and rough housing with his 'friends' so he wouldn't become a 'poofter'.

"What's a poofter? You Brits have weird sayings." And just where were they going, anyways? He had never really been to the woods before, so wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe like in books, it would be really dark and have strange animals everywhere.

"And you French usually don't know English so it is expected you don't understand." Considering he was still confused about his orientation, Arthur couldn't very well tell him it meant gay. "We're here." He said quietly, looking over the small brook with two weeping willows traipsing through the crystal water.

Eyes going wide, Francis looked at the tranquil scene. "This is... amazing..." After the awe passed, he turned to Arthur, grinning. "So, just like a boy, you have a secret hiding place? Do you imagine it having magical creatures too?" He gave a laugh, watching the slight blush on his new friend's face.

Hitting the other's shoulder hard, he growled. "I didn't have to show you here, wanker. And plus, the faeries won't come out if your French filth is here, defiling the place." How could he not be defensive? No one else had seen his personal get away.

Laughing, Francis pushed him back. "I was joking, of course, mon ami." It was nice to say he had a friend in England now, even if when he pouted like that, it made him want to kiss him. Damn his stupid sexuality, it always got in the way!

Sniffing dejectedly, Arthur nimbly climbed up one of the trees. "Are you daft? What are you waiting for? Unless you have to run home to your father." He smirked behind him at the Frenchman. "I'm still not sure if you should even be here. None of the spirits seem to like you yet. Except the water nymphs, but they like everyone." Though, it was distracting how much they were giggling up at the blond man.

"What are you talking about? Have you suddenly gone crazy?" Faeries? Water nymphs? "What, do they play with the Easter Bunny?"

"It's not my fault you're blind to the world around you. I thought I could show you this place, but I was sorely mistaken. Go away, bloody frog." He hissed, covering up his embarrassment with anger. He had done it for so long that it became second nature.

Giving a chuckle, Francis went to the tree and started climbing up. "Alright, alright, so there are faeries. Do they live with boys with no parents that fight pirates? Or do they live up North and make wooden shoes?" He didn't want to poke fun if Arthur actually believed in them, but it was so easy.

Glaring at the other teen, Arthur scoffed. "And why should I tell you? I barely know you. I don't even know why I brought you here in the first place." He ended up muttering, looking down to the water below them. "It's not like you can appreciate it as I can."

"I can appreciate it perfectly fine!" Francis defended. "I appreciate the creek and the trees and the view, not being with my father, being with my only friend in England, and if you tell me about these faeries I am sure I will appreciate them, too."

Shaking his head, the Englishman continued to look over the brook. "I can't believe that you would voluntarily say you are my friend. Obviously you don't know me."

Sitting down beside him on a thick branch, Francis shrugged. "Well, let us get to know each other, then." Because really, they had only been speaking for a day. Although he did have an eye on Arthur since his first day to class. All the other men in the class were completely plain.

"You think you're so special just because you're from France, don't you? You're the foreigner in a small English town. All the girls are supposed to swoon and all the guys are supposed to be your friend." He snapped, throwing up his internal barriers. "Well I'm not like the rest of those buggers."

If only it was the other way around, with the men swooning and the girls becoming his friends. "Well, that plan backfired, didn't it? After all, you are the only one so far who has spoken to me. So, no, you are not like the rest."

Snorting again, the Briton leaned against the trunk of the tree. "I suppose. Though if you were American you wouldn't be able to get out of school alive." Though at the moment it had seemed a good idea to try and make friends with the pensive teen, now he was second guessing himself. Arthur wasn't used to talking civilly with another person except when the occasional family friend came over from Germany.

"Well, I think being French would be much better than being America-ah!" He said, almost falling backwards off the branch. In France, he had lived in Paris, so wasn't used to all this stuff. "_Merde_!" He grabbed onto the bark of the tree, and Arthur's arm to keep himself upright.

Arthur struggled to keep them both upright. "Bloody hell! Are you insane?" He yelled, tempted to just push Francis off no matter how immature that would be. "You could have hurt both of us." He explained, brushing off the sleeves of his uniform. Seeing the blood ooze up from where the Frenchman's arm rubbed the bark, he just sighed. "Get out from the tree and I'll help you with that."

Staying as still as he could, Francis looked at him with wide eyes. "Help me with what?" Help him get down from there? Well he could at least do that... probably.

"Your cut, git. What did you think I meant?" He just sighed again. "Now get out of the tree before I push you out. You need to wash it off and I know a few plants that will help with healing."

Slowly turning his head, Francis saw the blood trickling down his arm. "Oh... _merde_ now I feel it." He grunted, just now feeling the pain from it. He started moving so that he could get down from the tree, taking the same route as he did going up.

The Englishman swiftly followed after Francis and directed him to the water. "Wash it off first and I'll get some leaves. You're going to have to deal with not having a bandage for the time being unless you're going to run home to mummy and daddy."

Pouting slightly, Francis went down to the water. "It's not like I've never been cut before. I just hope it doesn't stain my clothes." He actually did like the uniforms at this school. They looked very nice, especially on Arthur, somehow. He winced at the cold water, not having been expecting it.

"You'll be fine. It was your own _brilliant_ balance that caused it in the first place." Arthur chided him as he found a couple leaves from a plant. "Here, if you rub these on it, the slight burning should go away." He explained, handing over the foliage.

Glaring, Francis looked to the leaves. "How do I know that isn't poison ivy? Should I trust you? Maybe you should just kiss it better instead." He joked, giving up his arm.

Hitting him upside the head, Arthur bristled. "I'm holding it, aren't I? Would I really risk myself becoming itchy if I was trying to play a joke on you?" Still, he frowned as he gripped the offered arm and started to press the leaves against the tender skin. "I've done things like this numerous times." It was mostly carpet or road rash, but it was the same principle.

Watching the leaves go on, Francis was amazed as the pain actually became less. It was like magic! "How did you do that?" He asked, in awe. It still hurt a little, but really it wasn't that deep, so it wasn't a big deal.

With a shrug, Arthur sat down on the rocky shore beside Francis. "As I said: I've done this before. It also works on stinging nettle wounds." Despite himself, Arthur could feel himself warming up to the Frenchman. He knew it wouldn't be any different after a week or so, but at least now he could enjoy having an actual friend and not just someone to use him for his brains or for a punching bag.

"Amazing. I usually just either leave it or take a pain pill if it's really bad." Did he have to keep the leaves on until it was healed? Or could he take them off now that they were working? "Well, unless you can eat these leaves, I'm going home." Right on time, his stomach gave a loud growl.

Fighting back the blush of embarrassment at the praise, he grunted. "There are some you can eat, but knowing your French palate you'll find them repulsive." Leaning back on the rocks, Arthur made sure to take off his shoes and socks before hissing at the coolness of the water. "I suppose I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I hope so." Francis said, smiling as he left. Great, back to a father wondering where he had been. Maybe he can make up an excuse like the teachers needed to have a meeting with him because he was new.

Waiting until Francis was gone from sight, Arthur sighed again before laying down on the rocks. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it would work. After all, the water nymphs had been getting jealous since he had been spending most of his time in the willows. By the time the sun had set on his haven, the Englishman had started towards home.

* * *

Alright, so yeah this story is a prequel to The Heart Never Forgets. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, since this all happened before that one. It will be updated every Monday, unless it isn't, in that case it will be updated on Tuesday. Of course, that is Monday our time, and our time zone is the last one, so for a lot of you it will be on your Tuesday I guess. So just some warning, they are teenagers in this story, so there will be teenage angst. Because there is always some teenage angst lol. And it will be changed to M for one scene in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down with his lunch, Francis looked around for the blond. They had been together in class, and then he just disappeared! Then he saw him, hurrying through the halls. "Arthur!" He yelled, waving his arm, but it didn't seem like he saw him. So he got up and followed.

Hearing Francis behind him, he turned around and gestured him to be quiet. "I'm not supposed to be here." He hissed, looking around quickly before pulling the other blond through a door and outside. "If you didn't notice, this is a bloody emergency exit."

"Then why are we here and not in the the cafeteria?" He asked, wondering why they were out here. But it was better than eating alone and having everyone stare at him, because he was still the interesting new student.

"Because out here is quiet and I can be alone. Or with you... Sodding git..." He mumbled, bringing out his lunch. "I find it peaceful out here and people don't bother me since they don't know I'm here. Works out all around." Arthur explained while looking out to the field of the school and the forest beyond.

Shrugging, Francis sat down beside him. "You're strange. But I suppose it's nice out here. Do you come here every day?" He seemed to really like being outdoors.

"Give or take a few when I'm not feeling up to it." Arthur murmured, running a hand through his choppy blond locks. "Sorry I had to drag you out here." He apologized, looking to his lunch. "You must rather have the girls hanging off you instead of associating with me." There would be no harm in him becoming a loner again.

Looking back at him, Francis smiled, shaking his head. "So far, you are the only one who has had the courage to talk to me. It almost seems as if they are afraid." And even if he had a thousand girls over him, it wasn't like he could be turned on by any one of them.

Arthur snorted. "Courage. Ha. It's only because I was in need of a pencil. I bet if it was someone else, you would be much more popular now." Since many people didn't associate with him, it was strange that the Frenchman continued to hang around him even with his snobbish habits. Though, it would be a nice change to have someone to call a friend.

Shrugging, Francis took a sip of his water. "I suppose I was 'popular' back in France. Everyone wanted to be with me, and in the end I was with no one. I much rather prefer this." That was one of the reasons that he had never been in a relationship. The other reason was that there had been no other gay men there, not that he would have taken the chance with them if there were.

"Hm..." Arthur hummed, looking back to Francis. "I guess that makes sense. Though I wouldn't understand why you didn't have a new girlfriend every other week." The Brit looked over to the other boy as he started to eat his sandwich. "I know I would like the experience at least once, but every one seems to think that they shouldn't bother with me."

"Girlfriends are... oh what was the word... irritable? Trust me, you are better off without one." Well, maybe the only reason he didn't like having a girlfriend was because he was gay, but he only found that out after the third girl.

Shrugging, the Englishman continued to eat. "I didn't mean to imply that I wanted one, just that I wanted the experience of having a significant other." Although, between getting bullied by all the boys and teased by all the girls, it never gave him a chance. That, and the fact that he was more than sure that he swung the other way.

Taking a bite of his lunch, Francis thought it over. "What do you mean by that? If you want the experience with a 'significant other', isn't that the same as saying you want a girlfriend?" Well, in his case that would mean a boyfriend, but this was Arthur they were talking about.

"Or perhaps the void in my heart is due to the fact that I just want to screw around until I become a responsible adult. Not quite sure yet." Finishing with his simple sandwich, he threw the plastic wrap over the edge and onto the asphalt below. "One never really can tell with matters of the heart."

Not really wanting to answer to that, Francis just continued munching on his lunch. He had never really been one to just 'screw around', wanting a more intimate connection with the person. Although, considering his romantic history, he had only gone as far as kissing.

Arthur shifted against the cool metal of the staircase as he stared blankly out to the forest and beyond. Without thinking, he reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Flicking one out with a shake of his wrist, he placed one in his lips before looking over to Francis again. "Wanna bum a fag?" He asked, holding out the carton.

Blinking, Francis looked at the packet. "...I'm sorry?"

"Do you want a bloody cigarette?" He asked again, shaking the container to emphasis his point. "I've never had anyone with me up here before, and I want to make a good impression. Have you smoked before?"

"Oh... I guess I could try." He wasn't against cigarettes, after all, he had just never had one before. He held his hand out for one, putting it in his mouth and waiting for a light. When it was glowing, he took a puff, immediately coughing. "_Merde_, that's horrible!"

Taking a deep drag, smoke trickled out of Arthur's nose before letting out a stream of smoke. "You get used to them. Though, you don't have to if you want to stop. Just put it out quickly then so I can save the rest of it for later. God knows I'll need it after school."

Looking at the smoking end, Francis put it in his mouth again, inhaling just like before. After all, a little rebellion from his father was always nice, and he figured if he started smoking that would be pretty good. "Still hurts." He wheezed.

"Stop being such a pampered Frenchman. I didn't say you had to smoke it." Still, he watched with mild amusement as Francis continued to cough as he breathed in the smoke. "As long as you don't care if I do or not."

Half way through the cigarette, Francis couldn't take it anymore, so he handed it back. "Sorry, I can't. But you may continue." It was still burning slightly in his throat, but he figured it would help them 'bond' if they could smoke together.

Nodding, Arthur took the cancer stick and held it in his other hand as he finished off his first one. "I may as well just finish them both now. We have twenty minutes until class starts and I've never been a fan of geometry."

Sitting back, Francis sighed. "I don't mind it much, but I don't understand it as much in English." Another reason he hated his father for taking him away from Paris. But he was still only sixteen, so it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

"All the more reason to stay out here. It'll give your old man a kick in his trousers. Then maybe you'll see that I'm not the best person to be hanging around." Maybe they could go into the forest again. It was a warm day, and it would be nice to step into the water.

Laughing, Francis finished his lunch. "If you kicked my father it would be even more reason to hang around you." If only he could see the look in his father's face if he was kicked. But then he would get angry, and do something drastic, and it just wouldn't be worth it.

Shrugging, Arthur leaned his head back against the wall. "Then how about it? We could go back to the brook; I've been able to get out of school scot-free before." He looked over to Francis with a small smirk. "You have already tried to smoke today, why not have a 'delinquent' day? Maybe then you'll get it through your thick French skull that I'm not the most positive of influences." As much as Arthur was trying to push away Francis, he hoped that he wouldn't end up changing his mind. If he did that, that would leave the Englishman without a friend once again.

"I never needed a positive influence before, so why start now? It's not like I've never disobeyed the rules before." He had never been one for skipping school, but he had been known for getting drunk off wine and break into a closed store, not to mention shoplifting. He stood up and started walking down the stairs. "Are you coming?"

Finishing off the half of a cigarette Francis left, Arthur stood up and let the butt drop through the metal grate. "I must say I'm somewhat surprised." Still, he followed down the stairs with Francis, smiling all the while. "All I hope is that you don't get dragged down with me."

"Why do you seem to think I am an angel that doesn't do bad things? It is just that I have never done country things." He had been appalled by the size of this town, unable to believe that it would be big enough to survive. He had never been outside Paris before, so it surprised him.

Thinking for a second, his face turned into a small scowl. "It's not that you're an angel. It's that you're better than I will ever be. I don't want you to suffer for being around me." With the bullying and his own father, he knew it wouldn't be long before Francis realized there was no reason to hang around with him. "And what do you mean by 'country things'? It isn't as if we have sex with animals. I would have assumed you would be around more fags in Paris then in England."

Waiting for him to catch up, Francis gave a small laugh. "Not saying we didn't, it was just that when I broke the rules, it wasn't skipping school to go to the forest. It was sneaking out at night to go watch the prostitutes downtown." It had been one of his favourite hobbies, because they all looked so stupid with their short skirts and bad hair extensions.

"Prostitutes?" Arthur's monstrous eyebrows hid behind his fringe. "Did you ever shag them? Or are you too 'proper' to pay for it?" Though Francis didn't seem like the type that would need to resort to something like that.

"Their cheap looks aren't worth anything. It was just entertaining." He pretty much remembered how to get to the creek, but still followed Arthur there. "So what do you do for fun around here? I mean, besides going to your special place and talking to faeries."

Holding his tongue, Arthur just made a small grunt of sound. He really didn't want to explain to Francis how he was a source of entertainment for the other students since they easily overpowered his lithe form. It was actually one time he was running away from a group of boys that he came across the small stream. "Various things. Though the faeries are usually entertainment enough."

Laughing, Francis looked up at the forest. "Well, now you have a friend, so we can do friend things. Although I'm not even sure what friends would do around here. There doesn't seem to be anything except forest." How did anyone have anything to do around here, anyway?

"Smoke, drink. The usual things for underage teens in a small village." Arthur commented, letting the friend comment slide over him. "Though I prefer to stray from the drinking. Unless of course it was a tough day." He added with a smile. Sure he had been drunk a few times, but that was with a valid reason.

"What is the point of drinking if it is all horse piss?" Now, wine and champagne were the only alcohol he could ever think of drinking. And they did the job just fine, without killing his taste buds in the process. What they drank in England, however, was horrible.

"Because it's horse piss that can get you drunk. Need I say more? If you want, I can sneak some from my father tonight and you can try some tomorrow. I've hidden some in the trees before and it works well." There was a nicely aged bottle of rum that somehow got out of his drunkard father's grasp. "What do you say Frenchie? If I'm your friend, you're going to realize that I'm a rare case that needs the relaxation."

They were almost to the creek, Francis figured, because he recognized that tree. Well, they all looked pretty much the same, so he wasn't too sure. "Or I can get something that is actually good." He knew he couldn't get drunk around Arthur, because as his history dictated, he would jump him if he was. That wouldn't be very good for this whole friendship thing he was trying out.

Pushing past another willow, Arthur just continued to walk. "Whatever you wish, _your highness_." With a mock bow, he then rolled up his uniform trousers and shucked off his socks and shoes. Then, he slipped into the creek with a pleased sigh. "Though I understand how you couldn't ruin your delicate palate with our uncultured swill."

Laughing, the Parisian followed after him, sitting on the banks and dipping a toe into the cold water. "But this country is the one with the royalty. And, with a chef as a father, I don't really have to stomach your English 'swill' at all."

Arthur went back to the shore after walking around a bit. Sitting beside Francis, he looked over to the blond. "Why do you want to be around me? Don't just brush it off as me being the first person to talk to you. I just needed a bloody pencil. No one likes me, so why should you be any different?"

Well, it wasn't as if Francis could say it was originally because Arthur was the best looking guy in their class, and then when they got to know each other he started falling for him. "Well, you're different. So am I, so we fit well together."

"I suppose." Leaving it at that, Arthur just let himself grow comfortable next to the bloke who wanted to be his friend. Strange enough. "So... What do you like to do Francis?"

Laughing, Francis swirled the water around with his foot. "French things. Watching the artists paint, going to cafes. I suppose I cannot do those things anymore, so whatever you like to do will become what I like to do, probably."

Scoffing, he tsked. "That makes sense... Though I don't think you'll enjoy what I do too much." After all, most of his time was spent smoking alone or being ridiculed by others. "Maybe one day the faeries and nymphs will accept you."

"Yes, maybe one day I will be able to go to the faerie palace and have dinner with the nymph queen." He still wasn't sure if Arthur was saying those things to get attention, or if he actually thought he saw faeries. Even if he did though, it wouldn't make him think any less of him. Everyone had their oddities. Arthur saw faeries, and Francis liked men.

"You say that as if you don't believe. No wonder Titania doesn't like you." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms over his button up shirt. "They don't like to show themselves to non-believers."

Giving a sigh, Francis looked at him. "Sorry, but you must admit, it is a little hard to believe. Not that I'm saying you're lying, of course, but I just don't think I will be seeing them any time soon." Or ever, his mind added, unless these 'faeries' were men like himself.

Glaring for a second, he then turned his head with a grunt. "Fine, be that way. They didn't want you to see them anyway. And if you tell anyone about this, I won't hesitate to punch your French face in." Arthur threatened, getting up to cross the small creek. Sitting down again, he snarled over at the Frenchman.

"You're being childish. I mean, who would I tell? You are my only friend, I hate my father, and my mother would never believe something like that." He tried moving closer again, but Arthur moved away. All this over a few faeries?

"Childish? This isn't me being childish." Standing up completely, he bent over and flung a handful of water at the Frenchman. "_That_ is me being childish, you French prick! Why did I even tell you about them in the first place?" Once again he splashed Francis on the opposite side of the bank.

Reeling back from the splash, Francis gasped. "Oh, you're so going to pay for that!" He yelled, also cupping his hand in the water and splashed him. Then he was hit again, so he retaliated, and again. They were both soaked already, but the water kept coming. "Does this one have a water thing in it?" He yelled, getting Arthur right in the face with water. "Or how about this one?"

Growling in mock anger, Arthur went into the brook and kicked some water up at Francis. "I'll have you know you scared them all away already!" He bent over to throw more water in the other's face and got a mouthful of clear water instead. "Oh! You bugger!" He yelled, a large smile spreading across his face.

Laughing, Francis threw more water at him. "Just you wait!" He went deeper in the shallow water, so he could get Arthur as wet as possible. He tossed his wet hair back, wanting it out of his face. The one time he wished he would have cut it shorter.

Following Francis, Arthur continued to splash him while herding him towards a spot he knew was a bit deeper than the rest of the creek. "It _is_ true that the French lose all the time!" He cackled, ignoring just how soaked his uniform was. The shirt was sticking to his chest and his pants were going to be a nightmare to take off, but he knew that they weren't going to forget this day for a long time.

He was confused for a second, until he suddenly didn't have anything under his foot, so Francis came crashing down to the running water. "Ah!" He yelled before he was completely under the freezing, clear water. He came back up coughing, part from some inhaled water, and part from how hard he was laughing. "Alright, you win, you win!" He spit out some of the clear liquid, still laughing.

With a wide grin on his face, Arthur reached out his hand. As soon as Francis took it, he hoisted him out of the sink hole and started to laugh. "You are ok, right? Bloodly frog." He added jokingly.

"As long as I'm not bleeding again." He laughed, looking to his arm where the scab from yesterday was. He realized that they were still holding hands, so quickly let it go. "Well, now that we are freezing, can we get out of the water?"

"I suppose." He shrugged, traipsing through the water and up to the grassy shore. "I must admit that was much more fun that I figured it would turn out to be. And I thought that you would end up getting hurt once I completely thought through my plan."

Sitting down on the long grass, Francis chuckled. "Why would you think I would get hurt? Just because I almost fell out of a tree yesterday doesn't mean I always do things like that." He usually wasn't accident prone, it was just that he was more used to sitting on fences than branches.

Looking over to the Frenchman, Arthur pushed his sopping wet fringe out of his eyes. "I guess I just thought all big-city people were accident prone when they came to the towns." Laying down, he then swiftly sat upright again and held out his hand to Francis.

"Um... _quoi_?"

"If that was French for what, then I wish to start anew. Though only if you promise to stop speaking French. I want to be friends."

Lifting an eyebrow, Francis just looked at the hand. "I thought we were already friends. Why else would you tell me about your faeries and show me this place?" And why would they have had lunch together? He thought they had already established this as a friendship.

Sighing, Arthur rolled his eyes dramatically before leaning over to grab Francis' hand. "You might have thought so, but I wasn't so positive. I... Haven't had a true friend for a while. That's why all the faeries showed themselves to me." Shaking the other's limp hand, he nodded; satisfied with the confirmation.

"Hm... it has also been a while for me. The last time I had a friend was about two years ago." Then he found out that Jean had been actually secretly taking pictures of him to give to his fanclub. It had been then that he decided friends weren't worth it, but here it didn't matter much since they were in such a small town.

"Sounds like this ended up working for the best." Leaning back on his hands in the grassy soil, Arthur genuinely smiled. "I'm Arthur by the way. A pleasure to meet you. I do hope we become close friends."

Laughing, Francis laid down on the grass again. "You are so strange. Why do we need to start over? Did you not like me until now?" Pretty much, as long as Arthur stayed his friend and didn't find out he was secretly gay, it was all fine.

Smiling, Arthur laid down beside him. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure. I guess I was just nervous to have someone get close to me. Though that's in the past now." He put his hands behind his head and relaxed in his drenched clothes.

A duplicate smile appearing on Francis' face, he looked over to his now official friend. "Well that's good. As long as you're no longer nervous."

They continued to lie on the grass, letting the sun warm and somewhat dry off their clothes. After finally admitting to their friendship, Arthur and Francis continued to talk about random things from life in the big city to which teacher they hated.

Sighing, Francis knew he would have to be going home soon. He had probably already missed dinner, and he wasn't sure he could use the teacher excuse twice in a row. Maybe he could say he had been doing homework or something. "Do you know the time, by chance?"

"Maybe..." Arthur squinted up at the sky. "Two hours to sunset? Or one and a half." With a shrug, he explained. "I'm not that worried to tell you the truth. I have nothing to go home to."

"I don't have much either, but it would be easier if I wasn't grounded for the rest of my life." It pissed him off how much his father wanted to control his life, and yet at the same time seemed so distant he shouldn't care.

Giving a small _hmm_ of understanding, Arthur looked back to Francis. "Then maybe you should scamper off. It wouldn't be the best if you were locked up just after becoming friends." Though he would be ok with it mostly, since they hadn't become too close yet.

Nodding, he stood up and wiped off his pants. They were still fairly wet, but there was nothing he could do about it now. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow?" It was Thursday, so they still had one more day of school. Maybe they could spend time together on the weekends as well.

"Tomorrow it is." He answered simply, laying back in the grass after Francis walked off. The more time he spent relaxing out here, the less he would have to deal with his drunkard father.

Slowly walking home, Francis came up with an excuse in his mind that would probably work for most days after school if he came home late. He opened the door to his house, giving a sigh as he heard his mother and father talking in the kitchen. He tried sneaking off to his room, but to no avail.

"_Francis, where have you been?"_ Frédéric glared over at his son, ignoring his wife for a moment. "_Dinner was an hour ago_!"

Trying not to glare, Francis gave a strained smile. "_I was doing homework, so that if I needed help I could ask someone. Since it is so much harder in English than in French._" And the part about how he wished his father hadn't forced them to move went unsaid, but was obviously implied.

Standing up from the table, he went over to Francis. "_Then why didn't you call? Don't try and pretend as if you don't remember our new number. I made sure you had it in your school bag. I don't appreciate when you disregard our rules so intently."_

Looking out the window so he wouldn't have to look in those angry eyes, Francis answered. "_I do not have a cell phone, and since it is a new school, I did not know where a phone was. I am sorry if I made you worried._" But he knew that wasn't the case. His father made so many rules, not to make sure he was safe, but to make sure he always had control.  
_  
"Don't do it again. For that, you must make your own dinner." _Frédéric concluded, sitting back down beside his wife. If his son wasn't going to listen to him, then there were going to be consequences.

Lifting an eyebrow, Francis walked up to his room. "_I'm not hungry._" He hated his father's cooking, anyway, even if it did taste really good, and he could cook almost exactly the same as him. But whenever he ate it, he couldn't get the taste of hatred out of his mouth.

* * *

So, smoking, a water fight, and teenage angst. Hope everyone liked it! And yes, Arthur is a delinquent.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sat morosely at his desk, haphazardly throwing numbers into his formula for math. There really was no point to it, since it was just an exercise for the less than smart students who couldn't grasp the simple concept. He looked around the room for Francis and just sighed when he saw that he hadn't magically walked into the room without him noticing.

Lovino growled, looking at the math. It was so stupid. He needed some entertainment. Looking around the room, he grinned when he saw the perfect distraction. He elbowed Ivan, the large Russian sitting beside him and pointed to Arthur. "Hey, we should kick his ass."

Also looking over there, a childish but evil grin appeared on his face. "Da." He stood up, moving the chair backwards. They both walked over to him, putting their hands on the wooden desk. "Hello, Arthur. We want to play. You do too, yes?"

"Bugger off." He growled, concentrating on the homework instead of the two imbeciles trying to get a rise out of him. "Don't you two have better things to do like steal a little girl's doll and hold it above her head?"

Giving an exaggerated pout, Ivan put his hand on the Brit's shoulder. "We would not do that, would we, Lovino? We do not play with those so much younger than us."

Lovino grinned as he went over to Arthur's other shoulder. "Yeah, what kind of fuckers would we be to do that to kids? But still, I think you, Ivan and I should 'hang out' after school today. We haven't talked for a while, and you know how Ivan likes to talk."

Sighing, he looked over to the perpetually pissed-off Italian. "You really should take lessons from your bubbly twin on how to actually be a good person. At least all his life revolves around is pasta."

Growling slightly, Ivan squeezed the shoulder with his over-large hand hard enough to bruise. He knew how protective Lovino was of his brother. "Perhaps you would rather we talk now, instead of waiting till after school."

Eyebrow twitching from the pain emanating from his squeezed shoulder, Arthur just smirked. "You two wouldn't want to get in trouble, would you? I'll talk with you at lunch, by the flag pole."

Looking to the small Italian for confirmation, Ivan shook his head. "No, we grow tired of this class. We go outside _now_." He let go of the shoulder to instead grab his arm, pulling him out of the chair.

"H-Hey! Just wait a second! There's only ten more minutes, surely you can wait." It didn't help that their teacher frequently vacated the room and left them to their own devices.

Lovino just smirked. "No such luck. We know you would just get your little foreign boy-toy to help you get out of what you deserve."

They left the classroom, Ivan making sure Arthur wouldn't get out of his hold. "We wouldn't want him interrupting our fun time, now would we?" They weren't worried about the teachers. Most of them were afraid of them anyways, so they wouldn't report them.  
_  
_Arthur knew full well if he started to struggle Ivan wouldn't hesitate to dislocate his arm. "I-I suppose not. Though I still don't understand what you will gain from this. It isn't as if I have anything that you would want."

"Who fucking cares? It's just fun to watch you struggle sometimes. Right Ivan?" Lovino grinned to his friend, the small curly hair bobbing as they dragged Arthur outside.

"Da." Ivan said, grinning as he pushed Arthur out onto the field. Now the fun could start. "It is fun to see you put up a fight, even when you know you will not win." They stood around the trapped animal, so that he wouldn't get away. He laughed as Arthur put his hands up in fists, ready to defend himself.

Grimacing, Arthur spat. "You two are despicable. Why don't you beat up people who deserve it? I'll punch your bloody face in if you get any closer!" He quickly threatened as the giant Russian took a step forward. "I wasn't doing anything to you." Still, he wasn't backing down as Ivan got closer and closer.

Shrugging, Lovino just nibbled on a slice of tomato he brought out with him. "I don't really know. Maybe it's because your pride makes it so much more fun to beat you."

Laughing slightly, Ivan hit one of the hands, finding it amusing when Arthur brought it up again. "Yes, it's always so fun." His laughter grew even more as the Englishman tried punching him, and he just moved easily out of the way, grabbing the arm and pulling so he stumbled.

"Sodding git!" He exclaimed as Ivan hit him firmly on the back. Growling, he turned around and tried to punch the tall bloke's face, but he caught his hand and smiled. Any one else would have looked scary, but his grin looked like a hybrid between a child with candy and a serial rapist. "Let me go!"

Pulling the arm up as far as it would go, Ivan giggled. "But where would the fun be in that?" He lifted the arm up even more, laughing as he heard a pop and a barely muffled cry of pain from his victim. Then he let him go, watching as the boy clutched his arm.

Holding his arm close to his body, he lashed out with his feet. The best possible thing would be to trip the giant, but even just kicking his shin would be better than what Arthur had going for him. "I swear one day I'll rip your foot off and feed it to you!" He yelled, trying to keep his shoulder from moving too much and to keep Ivan from hurting him more.

Lovino continued to watch. "Do you want any help Ivan? It seems like you got him pretty good this time."

Walking into the classroom, Francis looked around and couldn't see Arthur. That was strange... he went to one of the girls and gave his best smile. "Excuse me, but do you know where Arthur Kirkland is?" She giggled, telling him he had gone outside with two other boys. Well, that was strange...

Back out in front of the school, Ivan had just punched Arthur, because he had made a run at him. "You should just give up, rabbit. It would be much less painful for you."

"Fuck you! I'm not a rabbit!" He snapped, now sporting a bruising eye. It was hard to keep it open, so he just let it shut. "I'll make sure you know not to screw with me in the future." This time, he lunged at Lovino instead of Ivan, trying to do some sort of damage to either of the two bullies.

Going outside, the Parisian saw what was happening. Oh, this couldn't be good... He walked up to the two men, smiling. "_Bonjour_. You were Ivan, _non_? And... Lovi? I am Francis." He held out his hand, now that he had their attention. Half of the time this worked to get out of fights, but if he did have to fight, then at least it would be two against... one and a giant.

Slightly confused, Ivan watched as the Frenchman pulled out a rose and gave it to him. "Uh... thank you?"

Glaring at Francis through his one good eye, Arthur hissed. "Just what do you think you're doing? This is my fight, stay out of it!" He didn't need his new friend to be dragged down with him, and this was half of what he meant. If Francis was going to be bullied from being associated with him, then Arthur didn't know if he could deal with doing that to him.

Smiling, Francis ignored his friend's pleas and went up to the Italian. "I see it is true what they say, _non_? People from Italy have an incredible fashion sense. Where did you get this shirt? It looks absolutely stunning on you, especially next to your strong friend here. The amazing thing is that you are probably just naturally this muscular, _oui_?"

Looking over to Ivan, Lovino just huffed and crossed his arms. "Why are you here anyways? And what the hell is your problem?" True he got his clothes from a well known Italian designer, but that wasn't the point! The point was that he was getting in the way of their fun!

Arthur continued to glare at Francis. "Go away! If you're just going to be a pervert, we don't want you interrupting!"

Still confused, Ivan looked down at the French man. It was strange for him to be giving him compliments, since it hardly ever happened. What was he trying to do?

Laughing, Francis tilted his head, still talking mostly to the Italian. He seemed to be the ring leader. "You two would be such a hit in Paris, with your looks. I am sure the girls would be all over you. They love men like you."

Just as Arthur opened his mouth to tell Francis off again, the lunch bell rang to let the students out of their classrooms. "You got lucky I guess Kirkland fucker. We'll beat the shit out of you some other day." With a huff, the small Italian grabbed onto Ivan's coat and pulled him away from the two guys.

"Seriously! What the hell Francis!" He snapped, holding his dislocated arm close to his body. "I was just about to hit the bloody wanker right in the jaw! I could have scared them away!"

Going closer, Francis lifted an eyebrow. "How could you have with that arm? Let me see it." And of course this school didn't have a nurse, which was stupid. "Is it broken or something?" Hopefully it wouldn't be, because he wasn't sure where the nearest hospital was.

Arthur pulled away with a grimace. "Are you daft? Don't touch it, you'll only make it worse." His eye had already become swollen to the point that he couldn't see out of it, and his arm was hurting badly. "Just give me something to bite. I'll do it."

"What? No, I can take you to a hospital. I have driven my father's car before, so I'm sure I could do it again. What is wrong with it?" Obviously he would need at least pain killers, if not a sling. He went closer, trying to help.

"It's just been dislocated. Nothing too bad; I've fixed it before. All I need is something to bite on so I don't hurt myself more than I have to." The pain was pretty bad when the joint went back into place, but it was a more irritating, constant pain with it out. "I don't need to go to the hospital for just that."

Ouch, he had that happen once. "Well, I can put it back for you if you want, I mean it would probably be easier for me to do it than you." He took his tie off, rolling it up for something he could bite on. "It is probably hard for you to do it with one arm."

Looking over at Francis with a scowl, he grumbled. "Fine, but do it quickly. If you screw up, I'm blaming you since I can do it just as well by myself." Since he never used to have friends, he was quite used to licking his own wounds by himself. Taking the tie that was offered to him, he bit down hard as Francis lightly grabbed his wrist.

Taking a breath, Francis put his hand on his shoulder and pulled back while pushing it back into place. He heard Arthur make a grown and squeeze his eyes shut, but his arm was back in joint. "Are you alright? Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

Rolling his shoulder experimentally, Arthur just shook his head. "I'm fine. My eye could use a little ice but my shoulder will be good." It hurt tremendously to be put back in place, but now it wasn't as bad. The Englishman didn't really understand just what made Francis so worried about him. It wasn't like it was the first time he was beat up.

Looking at his eye, Francis touched around it. "Is there a sick room here? We could get you an ice pack, as well as a sling for your arm." He could already tell that Arthur would be getting a pretty bad black eye, but hopefully they could get it to hurt less.

"Ice is fine, I don't need a sling. It isn't my first dislocated arm. Obviously you met Lovino and Ivan now though." He said after hitting Francis' hand away. The skin around his eye was still smarting, and he didn't want the other's fingers touching it. "If we're going to eat, we better get up to the staircase soon before someone finds out."

"No, we have to get you taken care of! I don't care if this isn't the first time you have gotten hurt by those two, but this is the first time that you have had a friend to make sure you were alright." He grabbed the hand of the arm that wasn't hurt and started taking him inside. "Now tell me where the sick room is, or I am asking the office."

Frowning, Arthur had to remind himself not to just attack Francis. He seemed as if he wanted to be his friend, but he wasn't positive about it. "I told you, I'm bloody well fine! Just let me get some ice!" Still, Francis continued to pull him to the office. "Fine, it's just a few doors down on the right."

Following the instructions, Francis opened the door to the sick room. He started looking for an ice pack, which he found fairly fast, so he wrapped it in a cloth and handed it to him. Then he started looking for something he could use as a sling. "Maybe they will also have something for the pain. I doubt there are special plants that will help a dislocated shoulder and a black eye." He laughed, finally grabbing a long towel that he could use.

"This has happened more than once, so that's why I know different natural cures. I didn't want to rely on anyone to feel 'good'." He fumed as he dutifully put the ice pack on his tender eye with a hiss. It was actually nice to have someone actually wish for him to get better, though he couldn't help but feel somewhat wary of the attention.

Carefully taking the arm, Francis wrapped the cloth around it and tied a knot around Arthur's neck. "So they have been bullying you? Why didn't you tell anyone?" It probably would have saved a lot of pain. Although that Russian guy did look fairly scary...

"They aren't _bullying_ me, we just fight a lot. Conflicting views and whatnot." He lied, not wanting Francis to feel sorry for him. Testing the makeshift sling, he nodded in approval. It was much better than anything he could have fashioned for himself.

Sitting down in a chair in front of him, Francis sighed. "It was two against one, and that Russian is huge. A fight is when they are equally matched." Not that he wasn't sure Arthur could take care of himself if it was a normal sized human being, but that thing was giant.

Taking the ice off for a second to let the skin breathe, Arthur narrowed the one not-swollen eye. "Yes, he is huge, but I have managed to give Ivan his fair share of bruises. Lovino not so much since he's much more verbal." But he still had fun insulting the small Italian. Though his brother was very passive, Lovino was the complete opposite. If they didn't look alike, he would have never thought them to be twins.

Rolling his eyes, Francis took the ice pack from him, putting it back on his eye. "Just because you have gotten in a few hits doesn't mean they aren't bullying you. What would you have done if I hadn't stepped in back there? You couldn't have done much with a dislocated shoulder."

"I... could have managed." He mumbled, holding the ice pack so Francis wouldn't have to. "But, thanks." He added, looking away from the Frenchman.

Grinning at the words, Francis looked away. "You're welcome. If they ever do that again, stall until I can get there, so at least it is more evenly matched." Not saying that they could win, but then maybe the injuries would be spread out between the two of them, so it wouldn't be as bad.

Arthur continued to grumble as he looked away from the Frenchman. "I won't make any promises though. I don't want you to have to deal with this because we are friends. It has only been two days and you have already been pulled into my fights with Lovi and Ivan."

Shrugging, Francis brought Arthur's hand down so he could see how his eye was doing. Well, the swelling was going down. "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me if I get into a fight. It's not like I have never been in one before." Although he had usually been the one to start them in Paris, unless it was a man that had just broken up with his girl friend because she suddenly had a crush on him. And those weren't even his fault!

"Well, I still don't want to bring you into my problems." Arthur reiterated. It was the main reason he wished to make sure they weren't going to just end up being acquaintances.

"We're friends, that is what friends do. They bring each other into their problems. One day I will probably have a problem I need you to help me with." He went to get a new ice pack, since this one wasn't as cold anymore. "Your eye is going down, although it still looks bad. How is your arm?"

Pausing for a moment, Arthur mulled over what Francis had said. He actually wanted Arthur to help him? "Er, my arm is fine. And my eye is feeling much better. I don't want you to spend you entire lunch taking care of me though, I'm perfectly fine to take over from here."

Shaking his head, Francis sat back down. "If you still need to be in the sick room, then I will be too. After all, what would be the fun of eating lunch alone, knowing my only friend is in pain?" He hadn't found any pain pills, but maybe he could have some when he got home.

"If you insist. Then... At least bring in my lunch too. I'm quite famished and I'd prefer not to go back to class."

Nodding, Francis got up to go get their lunches. "You skip a lot, don't you?" He asked before leaving the room. Really, he didn't care much about school now, anyways. In France he actually tried, but he didn't bother with it now.

When the Parisian returned, he just shrugged. "Why not if I already understand every bloody subject they teach us in class?" Taking his lunch, he started to eat it with his good hand. "My eye is turning a magnificent shade of purple, isn't it?"

"Oh, a simply lovely colour. I'm thinking of painting my room like that." He sat down with his own lunch, munching on it slowly. "Do you need help? It doesn't look like you're having an easy time with one hand." He was trying to get a bag of chips open with his good hand, and it wasn't working out very well.

"No, it's fine. I'll use my teeth on this bloody packet of crisps. It will succumb sooner or later." Grabbing it, he managed to open it before it split wider and went all over his lap. "Bugger." He sighed, picking one up to eat.

Laughing, Francis shook his head. "You are much too stubborn for your own good. Just ask me." It would be much easier than what he was trying to do. "How long do you think you should wear the sling? For a few days?"

With a snort, he replied. "Try a few hours. I don't want any others to see me like this. You should just be proud that you managed to get me into the blasted thing."

"But what if it gets out of the joint again? Please, at least keep it on for the rest of the day. For me?" And hopefully he wouldn't be climbing any trees or swimming in any creeks today, either. And maybe he could ask a girl for some makeup to make his black eye less obvious.

Arthur just snorted again. "It won't; I'll be fine, stop worrying. But if it keeps your knickers for getting in a twist then sure." Eating more chips from his lap, he looked over to Francis. Obviously he was good looking, but it wasn't as if anything would happen since they were both male. Francis probably just wanted more women to think he was 'caring' and such.

* * *

So yeah, Ivan and Lovi are the bully duo! Don't they work well together? Lovi the brains, Ivan the brawn. And who liked how Francis dealt with it? Charming them into leaving them alone! Hope everyone enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was fairly strange. Lovino and Ivan hadn't been bullying Arthur ever since that day, besides the occasional jeer. And Francis could swear that the big one was sometimes following him around, which was creepy. But, he figured it was fine as long as they didn't give them trouble. They had been going through the same routine, going to the creek most days after school. His father was practically continually angry at him, but it didn't really matter.

Swallowing down his fear, Arthur walked up the front path to Francis' house. He finally looked in the phone book for his address, and decided to pay him a visit. Plus his father couldn't be worse than his own from how he talked about him. Still, it shouldn't be too difficult for him. Knocking on the door, he waited until a strange blond man opened the door. "Hello, is Francis home?" Well, he better be, but he knew he had to be polite.

Eyes going to slits, Frédéric studied the boy in front of him. "Why? Who are you?"

"Arthur sir. Would I be right to assume you are Mr. Bonnefoy?" He asked, trying to keep polite despite the angry look from the man. "I was wondering if I may see him."

How could his son possibly associate himself with such... low class? "No, you may not. He is doing homework, and I would not like... _you_ to interrupt him." He could even faintly smell smoke from this boy. He wouldn't want such a bad influence on his son.

Inside Arthur started fuming. Just what right did this, _Frenchman_ have to be such a prick? What kind of father was he to not let his son have friends? "Ok, I understand. Please tell him I came by." Dismissing himself from the porch, he just grimaced as he started walking away. Damn Francis' father was a wanker.

Passing by a window, Francis saw Arthur outside. That must have been who was at the door. He knocked on the window, trying to get his attention. Once he looked, the Parisian gestured for him to come around back.

Looking around in confusion, Arthur went over to the low window with a frown. "What are you doing?" He hissed, knowing his father didn't want them talking while his son was working on homework. "No offense, but your father's kind of a wanker."

"You don't think I know that? Anyway, why are you here? You can come inside if you want." He opened the window more. "There is a big rock there that is perfect for getting in here." As soon as they had gotten to the new house, he had found as many escape routes as possible.

Shrugging, the Englishman went over to the window and crawled inside. "What if your old man sees me in here? I rather like being able to use my arms thank you. And my bruises just finally faded." It didn't seem like a very fun thing to do. Arthur couldn't help but look around Francis' clean, uncluttered room.

Sitting on his bed, Francis shook his head. "He doesn't get violent. The worst he could do would be kick you out and punish me." It was nice to not be alone, as long as they stayed kind of quiet.

"But I'd still rather not get either of us in trouble." He said, still standing awkwardly in Francis' room. Arthur didn't want to just sit down without permission even if he would have normally disregarded such etiquette. "Are you actually doing homework?"

"No, that's just what I tell him so he won't come to my room." He usually finished his homework at school anyways, when they weren't skipping. He just wouldn't pay attention in class so he could focus on that.

Shrugging, Arthur stayed standing. "Well, I was just coming over so we could go to the creek, but that obviously won't happen. So, I'll see you at school Monday then?" He asked, already knowing the answer. With how much school they missed from skipping the Frenchman needed to go to as many classes as possible.

"I guess. I mean you can try and stay here if we just keep quiet, but there really isn't much to do at my house anyway." Which was too bad, but oh well. "So if you ever want to see me, just climb in this window, don't bother going to the front door."

Arthur nodded. "Makes sense. Your father isn't the most pleasurable person to deal with." Pausing for a second as they held eye contact, he then went over to the window. "Well you'll know where I will be if you are allowed to leave your cage."

Francis laughed, standing up and going by the window. "I might sneak out tonight. I used to every night in Paris, after all." But he would do it fairly late, so that his father was already asleep.

"Jolly good. I'll see you then, Francis." And with that, Arthur slipped out the window, not realizing just how many times he would do just that over the next month.

.oOo.

Hearing a knock, Francis looked to his window and smiled. It was now their code, in a sense, that he would open his window whenever he heard that knocking. Going over to it, he opened it, and saw Arthur stand up and jump inside. "And how are you this lovely evening?"

"Could be better, but fairly well. And you?" Arthur asked as he sat down on the desk chair. "I was wondering if you could sneak out tonight. The faeries seem to miss you, the buggers." He added with a touch of bitterness. It wasn't fair that they liked him so much if he didn't believe in them.

Laughing, Francis glanced at the time. Well, his father should be asleep by now... "_D'accord_, that is fine. Just let me get a jacket." He looked around for something and threw it on. Could he think that if Arthur said the fairies missed him, that actually meant that _he_ missed him?

Waiting a few seconds, he then climbed out of the window with Francis behind him. "They're probably glowing by now, so it'll be easier if I lead since I can see them." That and he didn't want the water nymphs to start giggling again as soon as Francis was around. It was endearing for the first minute, then it just turned irritating.

"Glowing? Like fireflies?" He asked, sneaking around the house and then following him once they were far enough away. They could stay out as long as they wanted tonight, because they didn't have school tomorrow.

"Sort of. It's more of a... Dim glow. I'm not quite sure if you will be able to see them or not. And they have different colours." He continued to explain as they made their way to the brook. The sound of trickling water and the rising humidity signaled Arthur that he was going the right way.

Nodding, Francis kept a look out for glowing. After all, maybe they were real. It was a possibility that we wasn't going to not consider, because that would be ignorant. He was still doubtful, but who wouldn't be?

Once they got to the stream, Arthur's eye lit up as he saw the small flecks of multicoloured lights. "See, they're here." He explained, pointing around the clearing. "And more are coming. The wankers really do like you. Are you sure you can't see them?"

A little disappointed, Francis looked around, not seeing anything. "Sorry, but I don't see anything." It was nice being here at night, though. It gave the whole place a completely different feel, with the willows hanging down over the creek and the moonlight shining through them.

Sighing, he went behind Francis and grabbed his arm. "See? They're there." He stated, using their same height to be able to point out where the clusters of light were to his friend. "There," Arthur moved it again. "And there mostly. How can you not see them?"

"I only see trees, and the moonlight shimmering off the water. Just face it, I can't see them." Francis looked over his shoulder at him, glad he couldn't see him very well in the half-light. It was getting awkward, sometimes, with him being gay, but he still wanted them to be friends. If he made a move, he really didn't think he could pass it off as a joke.

Feeling somewhat dejected, Arthur gave up. "Fine, but they still really like you. It's actually quite annoying since they love to talk about you. They haven't seen any new humans in a long time, and they won't tell me just what makes you so special."

Laughing, Francis went over by the tree to lean on it while taking his shoes off. "Well, obviously you agree with them somewhat, since I am your one and only friend." And hopefully it would stay like that. They had fun together, somehow making a perfect pair even when they were so very different. And it didn't matter if the girls in the class seemed to want to talk to him more, because he only wanted to spend time with Arthur.

Blushing from the compliment, Arthur just followed Francis and took his socks and shoes off. "That... Is a special case. If you couldn't tell from Lovino and Ivan, no one really wants to give me any time of day unless it is to belittle me."

"I don't understand why. So far, you are fun to be with. Unless you like wet your pants in grade school or something I don't know about." He laughed, obviously making a joke. That was probably one of the problems with small towns, you were with the same people your whole life. In his school, he had a new group of classmates every year.

"No! It's more the fact that since I'm smarter than the average student, they feel the need to bring me down to their level by ostracizing me. The other half of the reason I didn't want to drag you down with me. Though I am glad we're friends now." The Brit added as they both stepped into the cool water. "Watch where you step; the water nymphs are crowding your ankles."

Accepting the reason, Francis dipped his hand into the water, grabbing a smooth rock. "They haven't been bugging you lately, thought, right?" He hoped they hadn't been, but it was still creepy how Ivan kept following him around.

Shrugging, he asked. "It depends on who you mean by 'them' and what your definition of bugging is." With Francis as a friend, the other students still would make fun of him for only having a foreign Frenchman as a friend -which at first was an ego crusher in its own right- but he would just brush it off. Though it was still awkward to talk about his years of loneliness with someone who he could tell could be popular.

"I mean, you haven't been getting beat up by that Russian, have you? I haven't seen any black eyes lately, so that's good." Or any arms in slings, which was also good. Of course, unless he was there to make him put on the sling, he didn't think Arthur would wear one.

Crouching in the water, he shook his head. "No, Ivan hasn't done anything yet." That wasn't a lie, since he had only gotten dirty looks from Lovino, and Ivan had almost seemed to disappear. "But it's fine. I've been protecting myself from him and... Others long enough. I know how to keep myself alive."

Rolling his eyes, Francis threw the rock so it made three skips along the water. He hadn't known how to do that before, but Arthur had taught him. "Just because you can hold your own doesn't mean they should be bullying you."

Arthur just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. They aren't nearly as bad as..." Catching his almost slip up, he fell silent. Instead, he waved his hand around Francis' feet, urging the nymphs to scatter. It almost made him jealous just how much they all liked the Frenchman. "They aren't that bad."

Looking at him, Francis lifted an eyebrow. "Not as bad as? What, are other people bullying you? Remember, friend's help each other, so you have to tell me these things!"

"Nothing, it was just a slip of the tongue. I didn't mean anything by it." He covered it up, not wanting to look up at Francis' deep blue eyes. There was something about them that Arthur didn't know why, but when he looked at him, something fluttered in his stomach. It could have been nerves, but it didn't really make sense. Especially now that his eyes glinted with the light of the moon and his hair looked silver instead of its normal gold. Arthur always knew he was different then the other boys who fawned over the girls, but he just figured it meant he just wasn't sexually attracted to them yet.

Glaring at him slightly, Francis decided to let it go for another time. "Whatever. So are the fairies happy now?" Arthur was still looking away from him, which was strange, because normally when he spoke he looked directly into his eyes. It was a little different, but nice, to always seen those green eyes on him.

"Yes. I've already told you, they like it when you come here. I wish you could see them as well. They're really beautiful right now." The unearthly glows lit up the small clearing and flitted over the water and through the trees. It was almost as if Francis was his own type of mystical being with his shimmering eyes.

A little disappointed that he couldn't see them as well, Francis picked up another rock and skipped it. "It's beautiful enough here, just like it is now." It truly was, especially with his friend right beside him.

Arthur just nodded as he fished around in the water. "I'm glad I could finally share this spot with someone. I was honestly worried that they would run away if I brought you here. With your French-ness and all." It was a strange feeling in his chest, but Arthur wasn't sure just what brought it about.

Giving a small laugh, Francis looked at him. "You brought me here when you had only known me for a day, and you say you were worried about it? That is more than a little strange." Although he was glad it had happened. If not for that, they probably never would have become such good friends now.

Standing up, Arthur looked over at Francis as well. "That is why no one likes me. That and I have a mean sucker punch." He smiled gently; straying from his normal facade.

"And I thought it was because they felt threatened by your eyebrows. Thought they would fly off and attack them." He laughed, pointing at them. "Why don't you try and tame them? At least a little?"

Batting the hand away, Arthur grumbled. "I happen to like my eyebrows thank you. It makes it so people don't try and be my friend just because I'm smart." That and his father seemed to think it negated the 'gayness' of believing in faeries. Though, he never really thought of himself being gay. More that he just hadn't started liking women yet.

Still laughing slightly, Francis let the subject drop. An owl flew overhead, blocking out the moon for a split second. "What is it like here in the winter? Does it snow?" He had just missed winter, coming to England only a few months before school ended.

"If we're lucky, but we barely ever are. Normally it's just rain rain and more rain." He answered, still rubbing his eyebrows. The thing was still fluttering in his chest and it was starting to make him worry. Just what was it?


	5. Chapter 5

Sighing that same night; well it was more morning now, Francis looked over at his friend, now lying in the grass. "I hate to say this, but I really should be going home. My father sometimes likes waking up early."

"Hm?" Arthur started, breaking out of his reverie. "I understand. Just don't get lost; I don't want to have to go and find you." He joked lightly, feeling fatigue pull at his eyelids until his forehead twitched at the faeries high-pitched giggling.

Laughing lightly, Francis left the small clearing. But just outside, he paused. He was close enough to hear Arthur muttering to himself, and if he actually listened he was pretty sure he could make out what he said... Going to a bush, he crouched behind it. So what if he felt like a stalker? It might give him insight into the man's psyche.

"...Fluttering feeling? I guess so. Only a bit." Arthur narrowed his eyebrows as he turned to the faeries floating around him now.

A bolder one spoke up. "That's what we mean Arthur! We can tell he feels something for you as well!"

The Brit shook his head before laying back down. "You're insane. How could Francis ever feel something for me? Fellows like us can't feel that way. That's not what any of this is about."

Curious at the half conversation he was hearing, Francis tried getting closer without making his position obvious. It sounded like Arthur was possibly talking about him... he had heard his name, at least, so that must count for something.

"But of course it is! Love doesn't care about genders!" A water nymph giggled as she splashed around. "After all, Francis really seems to care about you. Why not let yourself to feel that way too?"

"If I felt that way, then my father would... Well then I'd never be able to see you any more. It wouldn't be worth it just to see if anything happened between the two of us. Plus, I can't like him anyways. I'm just late at developing my feelings for women."

Coming down from a tree, a small, quiet spirit sat on Arthur's knee pensively. "England," she started, using their nickname for him, "didn't you ever think that maybe you would never like females? You never had a crush on them, so why not Francis?"

Running a hand through his hair, Arthur just sighed. "I don't know. I'm just glad we're friends and I don't want to ruin it. If I truly do feel that way, then maybe something will happen."

Eyes going wide as he heard more of Arthur's words, Francis found that he couldn't listen in anymore. He turned around, still trying to make as little sound as possible. With what he had caught... could he think that maybe they had the same feelings for each other? But no, the last part of the conversation he had said they were friends. So he probably had feelings for him as friends, not as anything more. But there was still a thought in his mind that maybe, just maybe, Arthur liked him as more than that.

.oOo.

Sitting in their English class, Arthur sighed as he saw the downpour outside. Normally he couldn't care less if it was raining or not, but now he was upset. That meant he and Francis wouldn't be able to go out to the creek and he would have to be there by himself or face his father and hope he wasn't drinking. "Since it's raining, I don't think we should go today." He muttered cryptically to Francis who was beside him.

"Probably shouldn't. It's cold out, too." Francis sighed, hating grammar. He had learned English his whole life, and still found it difficult, with all the words that sounded the same but meant different things, or the words that were spelled differently but pronounced the same.

Nodding, Arthur smirked. "That's just because you're a pampered Frenchman who spent summers on the Mediterranean and saw topless women on the beaches." Rain was more annoying then the cold was. Though it was still pretty bad.

Looking up from his paper, Francis rolled his eyes. "How do you know I wasn't worried about you? With your delicate body you might catch cold." He joked, pushing him lightly. But it really was unfortunate they couldn't go to the creek today. It was a Friday and everything!

"Delicate body, ha." Arthur snorted. "I'm perfectly fine with whatever weather England throws my way." Sure some of it even drove the faeries into hiding, that was when he used to see the merfolk and other water dwelling creatures. After the creek swelled with rain water, it made it easier to visit.

* * *

Yes, it is very short, but there was a problem with the next scene. Mainly, a chunk of it disappeared. So we will work on that this week, and it will be the next chapter. Sorry about that! And it is so late because Fanfiction is being stupid and not letting me do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Groaning as he was woken up by something, Francis looked to the clock beside his bed. Who would be awake at five in the morning on a Saturday? Then he heard a knocking. That must have been what had woken him up. He turned to see Arthur in the window.

Knocking again, he waited impatiently until Francis opened his window. "Come _on_! I've been waiting for at least five minutes for you to wake up!" Arthur hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

"Well sorry, but I haven't woken up this early since I was in a different time zone!" Francis replied, scratching his head. Luckily it had been fairly cold last night, so he had actually put on a full set of pajamas, or else he would be practically naked right now. "What do you want?" Not that seeing Arthur's face first thing in the morning was a bad thing, by any means.

"Put some clothes on and come out!" He ordered, before frowning. "Now hurry up, or do I have to do it myself?"

Sighing dramatically, Francis lifted his shirt over his head, going to his drawers to find one he could wear. "Why are you here so early? Do the fairies have some sort of morning ritual you want me to see, even if I can't see them?"

Watching for a second, Arthur blushed before turning around sharply. There was the same feeling in his chest! Was it what the faeries said? Could he really feel that way for Francis? It made sense, other than the fact that they were both male. "No, I just figured your family wouldn't be awake yet to stop you from leaving."

Surprised at the gesture, Francis quickly shed his pajama pants as well, putting on a pair of jeans that he loved. He had gotten them from when he lived in Paris, and they were perfect. If only he could dress Arthur up in clothes that were from famous designers, instead of the old things he wore. "Well, at least it stopped raining."

"That's what makes it so amazing." The Englishman answered. "Are you done changing yet?" He then asked with a cough. Something was wrong with how he thought of his friend, and Arthur didn't want to think why.

Laughing, Francis turned around. "Why not look for yourself?" He wasn't sure why Arthur had bothered turning away, since they both had the same parts, but to each their own. For example, if his British friend started changing in front of him, he probably would try not to blink.

"Well I was trying to give you some privacy. I figured that way it could be reciprocated." But hopefully it would never come to a time were he had to change in front of Francis. He would end up being much too embarrassed. "Now let's go before someone comes to see what all the ruckus was about!"

Grabbing a jacket just in case (although it didn't look like he would need it) Francis went over to the window and started climbing out. "Hopefully that doesn't happen. Father is already getting angry with how much I'm out. I think he wanted the move to England to make me a loner."

"You are the furthest thing from a loner. If it weren't for me, you would have girls crawling all over you and guys wanting to be your best mate. I thought we've already been over this." Arthur said as they went off to the creek.

Smiling at that, Francis looked around the forest. The recent rain had made the already-vibrant colours really pop, amazing him even further. "Good thing I have you then, to keep them at bay." It was much easier without girls trying to be with him. It wasn't like he could just tell them he was gay.

"So now I'm your guard dog? Bugger that." The Englishman exclaimed, pushing past the dripping brush. "The water level rose from the rain, but I'm pretty sure no new creatures are still here. They normally only stay for a night." Even if Francis couldn't see them, it felt comforting -almost revealing- to finally tell another human about all of his faerie friends.

Nodding, Francis went to the bank. "It's amazing what just a little rain can do." Of course, it wasn't very much 'little rain', as it had been pouring most of the night. Everything was still wet, but the sunlight was shinning off every bit of water.

Keeping his eyes away from Francis, Arthur stated. "We should swim." The water would be deep enough, if not a bit cold. That was easy to deal with. The only problem might be how his stomach did flips thinking about his best friend being almost naked.

"If I had known that, I would have brought trunks." Francis glanced over to the tree, the long branches hanging in the swollen creek. It would be nice to swim, he hadn't done that in years.

"It doesn't matter. We can just wear our knickers. We're both blokes anyways." As long as they continued to act as friends, Arthur didn't see any problem with it. It was just his imagination and the faeries that seemed to feel there was more. After all, he couldn't actually like men... Could he?

Well yes they were both men, but one of them was gay. Of course Francis couldn't say that, so he sighed and pulled off his shirt. "I suppose we can. As long as the faeries are alright with seeing two mostly-naked men swimming in their creek." He gave a laugh, enjoying the early morning air on his bare skin.

Glowering at the few that came out to see Francis take his shirt off, the Brit grumbled. "If anything they're overjoyed. It's quite sickening actually." Still, he followed suit and threw his shirt a bit away. Arthur's hand hesitated at his trousers before kicking them off as well. They were supposed to be ok with this, so he was going to be.

Forcing himself to keep a straight face as he looked at the practically naked Arthur before him, Francis took off his pants, as well. "So now they must be even happier?" He asked with a laugh, walking slowly into the creek. Because of the rise in the waters, it was running a little faster than normal, but it still wasn't very strong.

"I suppose." He answered before looking upstream. "I think there's a deeper part a bit up from here." Well, there was the one he made Francis fall into as well as an even deeper one. "Unless you're fine with just wading."

Looking over to him as Arthur walked in after, Francis smiled. "Anything is fine, as long as I can do this!" He said, scooping up some water which hit Arthur in the face. So what if they already had a water fight before, they were too fun to not have.

Smirking back, Arthur splashed Francis before running through the calf-high water. The sinkholes weren't too far, so he didn't want to get too surprised. Still, he looked behind him at Francis' confused expression with a laugh.

"Why are you running away? Don't want to have a water fight all of a sudden?" He watched Arthur turn around again and saw that his nipples were now sticking out because of the cold water. Damn, he just looked so sexy like that.

Stopping just as he felt himself slipping, he turned around and crowed. "More like I just... wanted a change of scenery." Another grin pulled at his lips; his boxers already plastered to his skin.

Seeing the slightly mischievous look in his friend's eyes, Francis lifted an eyebrow. "Well, in that case I am sure you won't mind if I just stay here. After all, as you said the faeries are swarming around me, and I wouldn't want to upset them by going to another spot."

"They'll follow you if they care that much." Which they did seem to, much to Arthur's chagrin. "Oh well, that leaves me with no choice." He said before taking a single step back.

Suddenly Francis watched as the Brit fell under the water. He laughed, shaking his head. "Fell into your own sink hole? Good job, Arthur." Why was it taking him so long to come back up? It wasn't _that_ deep... "Arthur?"

Holding his breath, Arthur looked up to the surface. He was only going to do it for a few seconds and come up, but a large splash was all he saw before being pulled up. He took a deep breath before laughing. "I didn't think you would get this scared."

Glaring at him for a second, Francis then brushed it off as if it was nothing, trying to be cool. "Well, it wouldn't be good to have my only friend die. How would I keep my fan girls away then?" _Merde_ that had made him worried! Sure, he had known Arthur was probably doing it on purpose, but the boy was really suborn. It had already been over a minute, and he didn't want him to hurt himself!

Feeling weird being close to his friend, Arthur pushed away and started to swim around in circles. "Well I figured it would get you over here. Obviously it worked."

"Why do you want me over here so bad? I'm not going to fall again." And now, thanks to Arthur's move, he knew that there actually were sink holes in this part, as well. He bent his legs, till he was up to his chest in the water.

Arthur shrugged. "I wanted to swim, not splash around. Five in the morning is the earliest I've ever been here with someone." He had stayed overnight before, but not to swim in the morning.

Rolling his eyes, Francis went on his back and floated, grabbing some weeds so he wouldn't be carried away with the current. "And you couldn't come over here by yourself? That is so sweet." He was glad the water was cold, or else he would be in an embarrassing situation, seeing Arthur all wet and in only his underwear. But he couldn't do anything, or else he wouldn't have any friends at all. Well, any that he wanted, at least.

"You believe what you want, Frenchman." Arthur snipped, trying desperately to keep himself from looking over to Francis. Why did he have to be so confused about his sexuality all his life? Not to mention that, but his father would also kick him out most likely if he knew for a fact his son was a poofter.

They swam around a bit, pulling each other under and splashing as much as they wanted. The sun was getting higher up in the sky by now, so Francis swam over to the bank. "I think I should get out before I turn into a prune."

"If I wouldn't have known better, I would have thought you were a girl saying that." He joked, deciding to follow after Francis. When the other went to the bank, he just nodded towards the tree. "The higher you are, the closer you are to the sun. Then you dry faster." He explained.

Nodding, Francis went there first. He had gotten better at staying on the tree, so he wouldn't fall off again. "Are you coming, too? It just wouldn't be fun all by myself." He got to a thick branch that went over the water. That way it would support both of them, while giving them a nice view at the same time.

"Why wouldn't I? The faeries might swarm you and then you'd die without knowing what hit you." Well maybe it wouldn't be that drastic, but he definitely wanted to be close to Francis, even if it made him feel awkward. Arthur couldn't stop thinking about what the faeries said about the two of them, no matter how hard he tried.

Laughing, Francis waited for Arthur to climb up after him. "It's nice knowing you care about me." He looked over to the still practically naked body and laughed. "You have a leaf on you." He leaned over, grabbing it from under his arm.

Jumping, Arthur had to hold back a snort of laughter as Francis looked at him. "Don't say it." He threatened, retreating back from the small smirk growing on his friend's lips. He would have shot himself for thinking this, but the part of his brain that wasn't being rational told him that Francis looked incredibly attractive without a shirt on and smirking devilishly.

"You're ticklish!" He laughed, going to tickle him more. Arthur tried to jerk away, but he was too close to the trunk of the tree. "I can't believe you're ticklish!"

Gasping as he was tickled mercilessly, Arthur had managed to straddle the tree branch so he wouldn't fall from laughing. It wasn't until he felt the rough tree bark against his back and Francis' hands beside him, holding him there, that he looked in front of him. Both he and Francis were breathing hard, and it was impossible for the Brit to look away from those deep, royal blue eyes.

Still laughing quietly, Francis looked at him. "What will you do now? You're trapped, and I know your weakness." He told his body to calm down, that they were both men so this situation didn't mean anything. That should work.

Staying completely still, all Arthur could concentrate on was that Francis' lips were moving. Not only that, but he couldn't help but wonder just what they would feel like against his own. With that thought, a small blush spread on his face as Arthur swallowed awkwardly.

With that blush, Francis' body stopped listening to him. He was just so cute, so adorable! How could anyone resist those alluring lips, those piercing green eyes, or those rosy cheeks? Before he knew it, he was leaning forward slowly, not even sure what he was doing until their lips touched. But quickly he pulled back, looking away. "I-I'm sorry..." Crap, he had just gone and ruined everything! "Why didn't you hit me?" He asked, still not looking at him.

Arthur stared at Francis with wide eyes; his breath coming in short bursts. A hand went up to lightly touch his tingling lips. "I've never liked women."

Turning to look at him, Francis tried comprehending what he said. "So what... you're gay too?"

Nodding slowly, Arthur murmured. "I never really thought of it that way..." But, 'too'? Did that mean he was as well? Sure he kissed him and all, but he didn't want to assume anything.

Taking a breath, Francis went closer, but still not as close as they had just been. "Are you thinking of it that way now?" If Arthur hadn't hit him or pushed him away, and now he was saying he likes men, then maybe they had a chance!

It was almost as if Francis' eyes were magnetic since he couldn't look away even as he became super sensitive to just how close they were. Not only had they just kissed, but they were both practically naked. Breathing heavily as the Frenchman leaned closer, he whispered. "Yes."

His heart beating rapidly, Francis tried to stay calm. "Would... you be willing to... try going out with me? I like you, but I understand if you don't feel the same." If there was a chance they could be lovers, he was fine that they wouldn't be friends anymore. They would be _more_ than friends.

Without knowing just what he was doing, Arthur grabbed Francis' shoulders and pressed their lips together again. Before he realized it, his hands slid up to the Parisian's wet hair as they continued to kiss.

Their slow kiss quickly turned more heated, Francis pushing forward and trailing his tongue along the seam of Arthur's lips, until they opened. But quickly he pulled away, remembering where they were. "Um... maybe we should get out of the tree..."

"Perhaps." He said quietly, still subdued from everything that was happening. If it had been anyone else, they would have been black and blue by now. But with Francis...

Without another word, Arthur quickly slipped out of the tree and waited as Francis followed suit. They stared at each other until they simultaneously moved forward.

As the only one with experience in kissing, Francis took the lead, tongue massaging the other's in their shared kiss. It was slightly awkward, with them both in only underwear, but they didn't even notice. Pulling away, Francis smiled. "Are the faeries happy?"

"More than they should be. I told you they like you." He grumbled, slowly getting over the initial shock. Still, it was becoming hard not to look over Francis' toned body.

Laughing, Francis still couldn't believe it. He had always assumed that since he was gay, he wouldn't have a lover. But now, in this small town in England, he found one! He let go of Arthur's arm from where he had been holding it, going over to their clothes. "Maybe we should get dressed before this gets awkward.

Nodding, Arthur went over as well and sat down before pulling his shirt on. His pants went on over his soggy underwear. Sure it felt weird, but it was better than having things escalate due to their hormones.

"So... what now?" Francis asked, pulling his shirt on over his head. Neither of them had been in a serious relationship before, Arthur not having any, and Francis only dating stupid girls that he felt bad saying no to. But this was the first time he had ever insinuated anything.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not sure." He said honestly. There was a part of him that didn't want to become a touchy-feely couple, but the hormone driven part wanted to continue snogging like madmen.

Nodding, Francis sat down beside him. "Well, I know my father will go insane if he knew we were dating, and it probably wouldn't be the best situation to come out of the closet for either of us. So maybe we keep this secret?"

"I don't want to have another reason for people to hate me." Arthur said, finally getting over the majority of the shock from their first kiss. Not only would it be bad at school, but his father wouldn't be too happy to hear his son was actually gay.

"Alright, so we will keep it a secret. Well, now that we have that settled..." He smiled, going forward and once again kissing Arthur, feeling a hand go to the back of his head.

With the non existent skill he had in kissing, Arthur let the other guy lead their mouths. It wasn't long until he once again found Francis' tongue swiping his lips to part. Once they did, the inside of his mouth was stroked gently, causing the Englishman to shift closer. How did he ever live without kissing a man like this?

They parted for air, both of them panting slightly. Francis cupped his cheek in one hand, smiling. Then he gasped and stood up. "Sorry, I forgot that I told my father I would make supper tonight! I will be in so much trouble if I don't. Please forgive me!"

Arthur shook the haze out of his head. "Oh, of course. I understand. So... Will I see you tomorrow or Monday?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, but no promises." He leaned in, giving Arthur a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. He loved being able to do that! It felt so nice to be able to share such intimate moments with someone he was actually attracted to, instead of some girl. Now, his mind went to the task ahead. It would take him at least four hours to cook the meal, and an extra one for the dessert. It was a good thing he had left when he did.

* * *

A longer chapter for you, cause the last one was so short.

If anyone is having troubles uploading anything on fanfiction, I just learned how to get passed that! I'm going to put it in my profile, so check it out!


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple of weeks after the two started 'dating'. It really couldn't be called that, Arthur thought, since they had to pretend to just be friends at school. Though as soon as they were out of the public eye -mainly at the creek- they would be all over each other. Suffice it to say, Arthur had a lot of practice kissing now.

"Are we going to the creek right after school?" He whispered over to Francis. It was Friday, so they didn't have to worry about being out too late other than the other's father.

Smiling, Francis nodded. Since it was Friday, he had wanted to do something special, so he had made a picnic for them. It was going to be a surprise, though, because that was always better. He loved cooking, so it had been a treat for him as well.

Frowning slightly, Arthur asked. "Why do I feel like I should be nervous?" He wasn't sure just what it was, other than the smile on Francis face seemed almost to be hiding something.

"There is no need to be, don't worry." He whispered back, trying to avoid the attention of the teacher. Francis felt something, so he looked behind him, and sure enough, that large Russian was staring at him again.

Raising a large eyebrow, he shrugged. "Whatever you say." Arthur commented as he looked back as well, seeing the large Russian staring at his boyfriend. It was nice, since after Francis saved him -which still hurt his pride, thank you very much- both Lovino and Ivan left him alone. "I don't understand what's wrong with that bloke. He keeps staring at you, doesn't he?"

"And follows me." He shrugged, not really caring about it. He seemed fairly harmless -to him at least. "Maybe he is an admirer from afar." Francis joked, and then fell silent as their teacher glared at them for being too loud.

Waiting for the teachers attention to be focused elsewhere, Arthur hissed. "Doesn't that seem fishy to you? It's almost as if he's trying to stalk you. Once Ivan has his eyes on something or someone, he won't let it go."

Shivering as he glanced behind him again, Francis bent over his paperwork. "He could lose interest or something. But at least this way you're not getting beaten up every week." Well, he didn't know how often it actually had been, but still, it was better this way.

"It wasn't every week. And at least I could take care of myself. I'm more nervous that he's going to want you. With my case it only happened since Lovino told him to come after me." He could remember when they were younger with a hamster they had as a class pet. The Russian loved it so much, he ended up killing it from petting it too hard.

Once again falling silent as their teacher looked at them, Francis took out a piece of paper, writing in neat and cursive letters. _It's so sweet how much you care about me, chaton_. And passed it to his boyfriend with a grin.

Reading it quickly, Arthur grimaced before writing back. _Don't be so full of yourself. I just don't want Ivan having some strange obsession with you. And if you expected me to understand the French, I didn't._

Laughing, Francis crumpled the paper and stuffed it his binder, not wanting it found and read aloud to the class like this teacher liked to do. After that, they had a quiz, so they had to wait till after school to talk again.

Walking out of the building, Arthur sighed. "I've always hated school." He confessed, momentarily forgetting about Francis' 'plan' he was worried about.

"It is fairly annoying, although I haven't hated it until I had to go through it in English." He still was doing fairly well, though, because he tried to pay attention as much as possible in class. Well, besides the ones he was sitting next to Arthur in.

Nodding, Arthur eyed Francis' bag. "Do you really have that much homework?" He asked, since his bag looked heavier than it had ever been.

Giving a laugh, he swung it over his shoulder. "Yeah, let's go with that explanation." They went into the forest, getting closer to the creek.

The closer they got to the brook, the more Arthur looked at Francis than where they were going. It seemed like as soon as they were out of the public eye, one of them would step closer until they were snogging again. Since they couldn't do it anywhere else, both of them seemed to go along with it. "I was thinking we could swim on Saturday as well." He said softly, sitting on the shore.

"That sounds nice." Sitting as well, Francis grinned as he opened his bag. "And now for the 'homework' I brought." He grabbed a towel and laid it down on the grass for both of them to sit on while eating.

Arthur raised one bushy eyebrow. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm not some... Damsel that needs to sit on something clean." Just why did Francis have a towel in his bag?

Rolling his eyes, Francis started bringing out the food. "I thought it would be better than having bugs everywhere on this." After all, they hadn't actually had a real date yet, simply spent time at the creek and made out lots.

"What is this for?" He asked incredulously as Francis laid out a variety of food. "Is this why you barely ate lunch?"

"Exactly. I thought we should have a date, since we have been dating for a few weeks already." He smiled, putting down the last of it. "But first, a kiss." Leaning forward on his hands, Francis stole a quick kiss from his lover.

Arthur frowned. "A date?" Well, it made sense. They really couldn't go out and act like a couple in public, so this was for the best. "Did... Did you make all of this?"

Nodding, Francis started opening the containers. "Really, I'm surprised you didn't smell it in class. That Russian with his big nose probably did, though." Maybe that was why he had been staring at him? But for some reason he didn't think that would be the case.

With a snort, he continued to look over the array. "I guess not. But really? How is it possible to make such nice food?" Whenever he tried to make something, it would end up being a charred excuse for whatever it was supposed to be.

Taking a bite, Francis smiled, glad it had turned out so well. "Arthur, my father is a chef. I have picked up a few things over the years." Of course this was a more picnic meal, so his father would never dream of making such a simplistic thing.

Taking the cue that he could start eating, Arthur took a bite and his eyes went wide. "Bloody hell Francis..." He looked at him and gaped in awe. "This is amazing!" And it was just a simple salad!

Laughing, Francis finished the bite he was on before talking. "Glad you think so. You must try the chicken." He said while opening the container that had the chicken in it. He had been proud of it himself, so it was bound to be good.

Forgetting his manners, Arthur leaned forward and took a piece of the chicken and inhaled it. This time Arthur closed his eyes and moaned quietly. "I don't bloody believe it."

"Take your time." He laughed, watching as Arthur shoved the food in his mouth like it was going to be stolen. Taking another bite, he remembered the second part of his date plan. "Also, I made this for you." He took out a bright red origami rose.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, the Briton took the rose gently. "Is this made of paper?" A light blush dusted across his face at the rose. Even if they were dating, it still embarrassed him for Francis to be so affectionate.

Nodding, Francis watched him twirling the flower around in his fingers. "It is about the only thing I can make with origami, so don't bother asking for anything else." He laughed, remember when he had learned it. It had actually been from one of his girl friends, but he didn't need to mention that.

Gazing between Francis and the flower, Arthur placed the rose beside him. Before Francis could say anything, he leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Thank you. For everything." He whispered, only a few centimeters away from the others lips.

A small smile gracing his lips, Francis kissed him back. "It is rare for you to be so affectionate. It makes me happy." If he had known having a boyfriend was so great before, he would have gotten one much earlier. Of course, he hadn't known any gay guys in France.

"I have no reason to be affectionate with any one else, wanker." Arthur grumbled before pulling back to look at the creek. "No one else cares about me."

After eating their fill, both of the lovers laid down together in the grass. Reaching down, Francis grabbed a hold of his hand. "Did you like it? Our first date?" And hopefully there would be many more to follow.

Arthur nodded, squeezing the hand lightly. "I did. Thank you." It was still strange for Arthur to feel this way about another person, but it was quickly becoming addicting. He couldn't think of anything he would rather do then spend his time with his lover.

.oOo.

The bell rang, and Francis got up to go meet Arthur at the fire escape for lunch, when he was surrounded by half the girls in his class, all giggling. "Ah, _bonjour_. Is there anything you need?" He had been getting much more attention lately, and it was getting really annoying.

"We were all wondering if you wanted to come sit with us today." One of the girls asked, pushing her pokerstraight blond hair behind an ear. A seductive smile was on her lips as she shifted closer to him. "Many people around here say Frenchmen are no good in England, but we don't see what the problem is. You seem nice." Other than the fact that he talked to _Arthur_ of all people.

Trying not to make a disgusted face, Francis just smiled. "Well, thank you for the flattery, but I am afraid I already made plans. You see how it is." He tried pushing past the crowd, but to no avail. Was there even this many girls in their class? The swarm seemed to be growing.

"Awe, come on! We have never seen you around at lunch, come eat with us." Another girl pleaded, pouting her glossed lips. "Maybe you can teach us some French so we can talk to people when we go across the channel this summer."

A breast was now pressing against his arm, so Francis tried harder to get away. "But the language is much more romantic if you don't know it, I am afraid. So it would ruin it for you all if I taught it to you." Finally he was out! But they were now following him. Looking around for Arthur, he was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone ahead. But he couldn't have all these girls knowing where they ate lunch, so obviously he had to lose them first.

Meanwhile, Arthur grumbled to himself as he waited for Francis on the emergency staircase. Just what was taking that git so long? Annoyed with waiting, he went back inside and over to their last class, seeing him surrounded by a pack of rabid girls. "Oi, Francis." He called, walking closer to the throng. "What's taking you so long."

Eyes going wide, Francis looked at him boyfriend, not wanting to see the girl that was trying to fondle his 'Amazing French locks'. "Arthur! Look, it's Arthur! I have to go..." But he was once again pulled back, and he couldn't hit a girl, _merde_!

Glaring at the girls, he scoffed as they all frowned toward him. "Why 'ello, plastic American hopefuls." He said with a sickly sweet tone. "Now, we all know just how _excited_ Francis is to be fondled by a group of hormonal _children_, but maybe you should let him go. Personally, I'm not as gentlemanly when it comes to not hitting girls if need be." He pushed his way through the girls and grabbed Francis' wrist. "Have fun scrounging up some other carrion, you vile cultural vultures."

Giving a relieved sigh as they were out of sight of the girls, Francis walked closer to Arthur. "Thank you. They wouldn't let me go forever!" Finally, to be with someone with a cock instead of breasts.

"You better be thankful, bastard. Just what were you doing, talking to that scum? All they want is to fuck you once and brag about it to their little popular friends." He hissed as they got back to the fire exit.

Pulling his hand back at the harsh words, Francis looked at him. "You can't seriously be blaming me, can you? They surrounded me like a pack of hungry dogs before I could do anything! I don't even think they were all from our class! I couldn't escape, until my brave knight came to the rescue."

Still frowning, Arthur snorted before pulling out a fag. "Brave knight my arse. I just don't care about what other's think." He said around the cigarette before lighting it. Taking a drag, he exhaled slowly. "Plus I didn't want to see you become another notch on their sadly impressive bedposts." Honestly, they were only sixteen and they had more sex than most people at twenty!

Sitting down, Francis grabbed the cigarette out of his boyfriend's mouth and took a drag, only coughing a little, before giving it back. "Do you really think I would let anything get that far? I almost threw up when one of them slipped her hand into my back pocket."

Frowning at having his cig taken away for a moment, Arthur just grumbled. "Well, at least we're both poofters. We can help each other that way." And he also didn't have to worry about his attractive boyfriend being taken away by the little sluts roaming their school. Just how they managed to look like such whores in a school uniform was beyond his imagination.

Agreeing, Francis took out his lunch. "At least they can't find us here."

.oOo.

Running through the schoolyard beside his lover, Francis glanced back to the group of girls chasing them. "How did they find us there?"

"How am I supposed to know? Now shut your bloody trap and run!" He ordered, running through the field. It wasn't until they hit the forest that they weren't following anymore. "I told you they would try and get you." Arthur panted, leaning against a tree.

* * *

Poor Francis, living the dream of every straight guy.

So, I have a twitter account now, whitetyger123 as well, so check it out because I tweet about my stories and things like that!


	8. Chapter 8

Slipping through his window under the cover of night, Arthur snuck off to his boyfriend's house. He wasn't really sure why he did since Francis probably couldn't even get out. Still, he wanted to see him after their first 'date'. "Francis!" He whispered, knocking on his window.

Rolling over, Francis slowly opened his eyes to see Arthur at his window. "What are you doing here? You better not want me to go to the creek." He wouldn't put it past him. But he still got out of bed, opening the window.

"No." He said quickly, sitting in the windowsill. "Do you think... Could I come in?" He only had really stepped in for a few seconds, so he never really had a chance to look around.

Nodding, Francis stepped back to let him get in his room. "Is something wrong?" It was strange for him to be here so late on a school night. Not that he minded, of course.

"I just... Oh forget it, I'll sound like a pansy." He finished, sitting on the chair by Francis desk. Gazing around the bare room, he asked. "Will your parents come to check up on you?"

"No they won't. And come on, it isn't like I will make fun of you. Just tell me!" How could he _not _sound like a pansy when he was dating another man? But it didn't matter to Francis, he just didn't want Arthur to keep any secrets.

Looking at the bookshelf away from Francis, he said offhandedly. "I just wanted to see you. Something just _told _me to come see you." Laughing quietly at himself, Arthur shook his head.

Nodding, Francis smiled. Going up, he walked to the chair, and leaned on the hand rests so he could kiss Arthur lightly. "That makes me happy." He went to go sit on the bed again, patting the spot beside him.

Flushing, the Englishman stood up and sat beside Francis on his bed. The implications made him more than embarrassed, but it helped calm him down to know that his boyfriend's parents were asleep somewhere else in the house. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I could leave if you want me to." He asked, looking at the dim outline beside him. It was strange just how much being around Francis changed him from his hooligan self into a caring individual. And even more strange, he didn't mind.

Shaking his head, Francis brought their lips together once again. It was just so perfect, the two of them here, instead of the creek. The thought that they would be extremely tired at school tomorrow didn't occur to him.

Kissing back, Arthur pulled away when he felt Francis' tongue brush his lips. "D-Do you think I could stay here for a bit?" He asked, feeling even less like a man with his stutter. Who could blame him for wanting to spend time with his boyfriend?

Nodding, Francis smiled. "You can stay here as long as you want, if it will be alright back at your house." Maybe they could fall asleep together! That would be a wonderful feeling. One early morning, they had spooned for a while at the creek, but that was it.

"I think my family will welcome the change." Well, more so that they wouldn't notice if Arthur was there in the morning. "Are you ok with that? I don't want anyone to kick me out and have you get in trouble. They wouldn't be too impressed to see you with me." At least, they weren't before.

Shaking his head, Francis leaned back on the bed. "They won't bother me in the morning. But you will have to sneak out in the morning." Him going out the front door would be too obvious. "Mom gets up early, and dad sleeps in, so it should be fine."

Laying down as well, Arthur studied the ceiling. "I'll be ok with that." As long as Francis was ok sharing his bed for the night. It was already a bit awkward though as they kept glancing at each other before the Briton turned to face Francis. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked suddenly, looking into Francis' eyes.

"What?" Francis asked, the question coming completely out of the blue. "Um, red, I guess." After all, it was the colour of love, and roses. Besides Arthur, they were his favourite things.

"Hmm. I suppose that fits..." Closing his eyes for a moment, he gazed back at Francis. "What do you hope to be in your future?"

Laughing, Francis reached over to put on his bedside light. "Why the twenty questions? I haven't decided yet. Either an interior designer or a singer." He also wanted to paint on the side, but wouldn't make a profession of it. The only reason he didn't want to be a chef was because of his father.

"I just want to get to know you." He answered simply, still looking at Francis. Sitting up, Arthur shed his sweater and shoes before getting comfortable on his bed.

Also going under the sheets, Francis wrapped an arm around Arthur, holding them close. "It is good that it isn't too hot, or we wouldn't be able to do this." He said, smiling. It was so comfortable like this, just lying together.

"You're right. Good thing it has been raining then." He murmured, boldly placing his forehead against Francis. It almost hurt his eyes to focus so close, but it was worth it to be this close.

Grinning at him, Francis tilted his head so he could quickly kiss his boyfriend before going back. "Shall we go to sleep, then? Unless you want to kiss until the sun rises." That would be nice, but there was still the fact that they had school in the morning.

Arthur's hand slipped so it was around Francis' waist, pulling them closer. "Sleep is overrated. It isn't like we can't just say we're sick tomorrow." Giving a grin of his own, he leaned forward and slowly kissed his boyfriend before pulling away again.

Eyes still closed, Francis pouted. "Why did you pull away?"

"Bastard. Sometimes I wonder why I still put up with you." Still, Arthur leaned forward again to join their lips together. It was a little more than a bit awkward to be making out in Francis' bed, but at the moment he was just glad to be so close.

After a minute, they stopped kissing, Francis kissing his forehead instead. "Well, I guess we should get to sleep. Don't we have a test tomorrow in Chemistry?" Which would not be fun, considering he hadn't been studying much.

"Doesn't matter. Chemistry is a breeze." Arthur murmured, letting his eyes fall to Francis' lips. "It is your house though. Good night." He breathed, pecking a kiss to his French boyfriend's nose.

Pulling the blond closer, Francis gave a sleepy smile. "Goodnight, _mon lapin_."

* * *

Short chapter I know, but if I had made it longer it would have been too long. Till next week~


	9. Chapter 9

Another month passed and it was nearing exam time for Arthur and Francis. After they had slept in Francis' bed, the Brit had snuck out and cleaned up at the creek to avoid returning home. Now though, they had shared a few more nights together; talking and kissing before falling asleep. Nothing else happened, which kept Arthur's mind at ease. As much as he liked -maybe even loved- the git, he didn't want to have to worry about just what they would do if they went to the next stage in their relationship. After all, they were both guys, and neither of them had done it before, female or male.

"Francis, can I borrow a pencil? I forgot mine at home." He whispered, trying not to gain the teachers attention.

Nodding, he handed him one. Ah, just like the first time they had spoken. They continued on with their test, occasionally shooting lingering glances at each other. It was nice, when they slept together, just the two of them.

Their test finally done, Arthur sighed as they both walked out of the class. "Only one more and we're done." He exclaimed, taking out a cigarette as they walked to the creek. Now they didn't have to say anything; they both knew exactly where they were going.

"But that one is English. Easy for you, but not really for me." Well, it wasn't too bad, but he still liked French better. With a sigh, Francis sat down on the grass, enjoying the summer air. "What are you going to do for summer vacation?"

Shrugging, Arthur took off his socks and shoes and felt the long grass between his toes. "I don't know. My father will probably make me get a job." Though what he really wanted to do was just spend all his time with Francis, getting to know him better.

"Can't you just say no? It doesn't seem like you listen to your father much, anyways." Neither of them had the best fathers, obviously. Maybe that was one of the reasons they got along so well together.

Leaning back on his hands, Arthur just laughed. "I wish. You of all people should know that it's not that easy." He always could just leave home and sleep at Francis' house. He would just have to make sure he left every morning. The creek would work to clean himself off as well. Well, as a worst case scenario.

French hand wandering, it eventually found Arthur's and their fingers entwined together. "But then I won't be able to spend every day like this with you, under this willow tree." He smiled, sitting up so he could kiss his boyfriend.

When Francis moved back, he just smiled. "Yeah," He sighed, looking up at said tree. "I would much rather be here." Finally lighting up his fag, he breathed in deeply, letting the smoke out of his nose. "I wish I could bloody well stop."

Looking up, Francis grabbed the cigarette and took it from him. "Then stop." He took a long drag himself, the smoke burning his throat slightly, but not affecting him as much as it used to. He never smoked as much as Arthur, but he was getting used to it.

"You have a habit of doing that, do you realize?" Arthur asked with a smirk before taking another smaller breath of smoke. "And I would if it was that easy. It's bloody addicting." _Kind of like you _he added in his mind.

Rolling his eyes, Francis watched the smoke curl up to the sky. "You can't be mad at me, since you were the one who got me smoking. How do you get your cigarettes, anyways?" He had been wondering for a while, just never bothered asking.

"I'm not upset, it's just aggravating when you could just have your own. And how else? I snitch them from my old man. It isn't like he realizes he hasn't just already smoked it."

Nodding, Francis rolled onto his stomach. "Makes sense. But this way, I don't have to smoke a whole one, and I get to put something in my mouth that has already been in yours. An 'indirect kiss', of sorts." He smiled, resting his head lightly on Arthur's leg.

Snorting, Arthur let him rest there despite the flush that came to his cheeks. "Why settle for something less when you can kiss me now?" Though if he could stop both of them from smoking, it would be better, he couldn't help but feel it was almost 'sexy' to share a cig.

Sitting up, Francis gave a lopsided grin. "What a kinky Englishman." But he pressed their lips together, feeling the smoke leave Arthur's mouth and go into his own. It slowly curled out from the sides, the imperfections that made their lips different pieces of the same puzzle.

Sighing, Arthur pushed the smoke deeper into Francis' mouth. Holding the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding the fag, he pulled apart once there was no smoke. Grinning, he replied. "Perverted Frenchman. I thought we've already been over this."

Giving a laugh, Francis nodded. "So we are both perverted. What shall we do, then?"

Shrugging, the Englishman forced himself to look away from Francis' imploring blue eyes and focused instead on smoking the last bit of his cigarette. "I don't know." It was a blatant lie, since he knew exactly what he wanted, just not how to ask for it.

"Maybe the fairies know? I think you once said the purple ones could sometimes tell the future?" He had learnt more about fairies in his last few months here than he ever would have reading Peter Pan.

Arthur sighed, as if he were telling a young child instead of his boyfriend who was older than he. "They can't tell the future per-say, it's more that they can tell the motives of people so they can guess as to what they'll do with surprising accuracy. And as for asking them, they've become difficult as of late. I'd rather let them frolic around and do their own thing. As it is, the water nymphs are already completely enamored with you."

Letting his head rest once again on Arthur's leg, the Parisian smiled. "Well, what do they say my motives are? You probably asked them already, haven't you?" It was strange to think that the 'water nymphs' were always interested in him.

"I told you I don't want to ask them." He blushed, becoming hyper-aware of the head on his thigh. Why did he have to ask that now of all times? Arthur didn't want to be embarrassed. He was supposed to be strong and 'scary'.

"Fine, then what are _your _intentions? You should at least be able to tell me that." The place they were sitting was now in the sun, so it was getting a little hot, but neither of them moved to the shade. It was nice at that spot.

If it was possible, Arthur turned an even deeper shade of red. "Why does it matter so much? Maybe I just want to spend time with you and forget about exams."

Laughing, Francis moved his head slightly to be more comfortable. "Just making conversation. You should lay down, then I can use your stomach as a pillow. Your knee is too bony."

"What will I use for a pillow then?" He asked, trying not to be affected by how close Francis' head was getting to a sensitive region.

Sitting up for a second, Francis scooted closer, and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, then laid down again so his head was now resting where leg met hip. "There we go, this is much better." He had been up most of last night studying.

A wildfire was raging across Arthur's face before he coughed to save face. "Just don't be thinking anything too perverted." He grumbled, reaching for another smoke to calm himself down. It wasn't the best place to smoke because of the faeries, so he normally refrained. Obviously right now was an exception.

"This close to you, how could I _not _think anything perverted? After all, we have just agreed that we are both perverted." Francis was mumbling, because he was actually almost falling asleep. He had grown used to going to sleep to the scent of his British boyfriend, and now was no different.

Sensing the fatigue of his boyfriend, Arthur calmed down slightly before lighting up another fag. If he was tired, there was no way he'd do anything. Or any way that the Briton could get him to do something. "Just sleep then. It isn't like we have never slept here before."

"Mhm." Francis mumbled, eyes already closed. "Sexiest pillow ever." He gave a tired smile, trying to slip out of consciousness. It wasn't easy though, since his mind was torn thinking about the test, and thinking about how close he was to Arthur's crotch.

Unsure what to do, Arthur silently raised his empty hand and slowly ran through Francis' golden hair. "You'll do fine on the test." Arthur murmured, taking another drag as he looked to the creek with pink stained cheeks.

.oOo.

Sighing, Francis walked out of the classroom. "Finally, it is all over." He stretched his hands over his head, thinking about the summer. He turned to Arthur, grinning. "But that is too much English! I haven't been able to speak French for a few days, because my parents aren't home right now."

"Stop whining. You're lucky you even have a chance to speak French somewhere where no one can hear." Walking to his locker, Arthur threw the meager contents into his knapsack before going to Francis'. "Besides, you barely have any problems speaking English as it is. Other than your accent."

Opening his own locker, Francis shrugged. "It is still tiring. I have to pay more attention to understand people in English." In France, he had been taking English classes most of his life, but that still didn't change the fact that French was his native language.

"I think you just like to complain. Masochistic fool." He snorted, laughing at himself. Why else would he have decided to go out with a character such as himself? Arthur was the epitome of stubborn spirits. It was amazing Francis would even want to be around him after their first day.

They started walking to the doors, leaving the school for the summer. It was a nice feeling, to not have to sit through that all day. Francis looked at the clear sky, enjoying the weather. "Do you want to come to my house? You can even come through the front door for once."

"Oh really? But then I'd feel I was of too much importance." Arthur rattled off with sarcasm. "Would it really be fine to go there? What if your parents realize I was there? I'd rather not have them find out I've been sleeping in your bed for about half of last month."

Laughing, Francis started walking off in the direction of his house, not the creek. "They won't be here for two days. Don't be such a worrywart." It wasn't like he was a husband cheating on his wife, afraid that she would find a lipstick on the table.

Despite Francis' comforting words, Arthur couldn't help but be nervous. Not because of his parents, but because of his parent's absence. The main reason nothing happened as they slept next to each other was because Francis' parents were always around. Now though... "That's what they told you. Maybe they wanted to see you sneaking your English 'girlfriend' in." At least he assumed his parents didn't know he was gay, since they seemed to have a problem with it.

"They know I haven't had a girlfriend for years, so they wouldn't assume I have one. And they don't know I'm gay, so they wouldn't suspect that I have a boyfriend." It was nice, with them being so oblivious. He could do anything and come up with a bad excuse, and still get away with it.

Seeing the grand house getting closer, the blond shrugged. "It's better than my family then. I think my father wishes I could get some lass pregnant so I would have to move out and take care of her; blimey, he would probably _congratulate_ me. My mother's too much of a pushover to say anything against him though."

Slightly depressed at the fact that they both had pretty bad family situations, Francis made his way to his house, grabbing his keys. "Maybe we could run away. Then we wouldn't have to deal with either of our parents." He joked, laughing lightly.

Swallowing as they walked through the front doors, Arthur let himself look around. "I can tell you aren't serious, but it would be something to think about." He had already been planning just how and when he could leave his house, and it would be even better with Francis.

Going into the kitchen, Francis grabbed a few things from the fridge they could munch on. "Yes, running away at sixteen. Such a good idea." He put the food down on the counter, motioning for Arthur to grab a seat.

"I've heard of other's who've done it. And what about teenage mothers with their boyfriends? They survive. As long as we have each other, that should be enough." They both could get jobs. If worse came to worse he had a brother in both Scotland and Wales they could stay with for a bit. Though, they were both almost as bad as their father...

Shrugging, the Parisian looked to him and smiled. "That sounds so sweet. As long as we have each other." It was nice hearing such cute things coming from Arthur's mouth, since they didn't that often.

"You would focus on that." Arthur huffed, a smile pulling at his lips regardless. Taking a handful of grapes, he continued to look around. "I've heard stories about this house." He commented, looking back to Francis. "Apparently it was haunted for a bit which is why it hasn't sold in a while. All wive's tales I'm afraid. I've never been able to meet a ghost before. Just the occasional hob or lost sprite."

"Oh, of course you can see ghosts too. Why didn't I guess so before?" He laughed, also picking at the grapes. "Well, what do you want to do? You can probably stay until we go to sleep, unless you have to go home for something."

"I have nothing in mind. What were you thinking? It's your house; I can't tell you what to do." Popping a grape in his mouth, he chewed thoughtfully. Obviously there were things he wanted to do in an empty house, but there was no way he would voice his thoughts.

Popping a grape into his mouth, Francis shrugged again. "We are all alone, so we can do pretty much anything."

"It's your house; I wouldn't want to force you to do anything." Maybe furthering their relationship, but Arthur didn't say that. As if it was a habit he picked up in front of Francis, he started to blush as his thoughts ran rampant.

Giving a sly grin, the Frenchman glanced obviously down his boyfriend's body. "Trust me, you wouldn't be forcing me to do anything." After all, they were horny teenagers who had been dating for a few months already.

Shivering as he felt the gaze rake his body, Arthur shrugged as he put the rest of his grapes down. "I wouldn't be opposed to anything either." He tried to state in an off-hand manner, grinning over to Francis as well. If anything, it was amazing they lasted this long with being at the creek alone all the time.

Standing up, Francis walked around the table, and put a hand on Arthur's leg. "Really? Well then, if we are both not opposed to anything..." Leaning down, he lightly kissed those English lips, closing his eyes and pulling him closer.

* * *

Yeah sorry to stop here, but it will continue next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Returning the kiss, Arthur wrapped his hands around the other's neck. Pulling the wavy hair lightly, the kiss continued to become even more passionate before the Englishman pulled back. "Maybe... Not here." He breathed out, his face flushed complely pink now.

Nodding, the Parisian looked around. "Where? Couch? My room? Or we could go to the creek, if you want." Did this mean that he was finally going to get farther with Arthur than he had with his past girlfriends? So far, the only thing they had done was kiss, which was only slightly less than what he had done before.

"Not the couch. That would be... Strange." Plus he didn't want to do that the first time he saw his living room. God forbid something ended up getting on it. "I don't care though." As long as they did this, he was elated.

Laughing, Francis pulled him off the chair, in the direction of his room. "As long as we both want this." Obviously, since it would be their first time doing anything, they probably wouldn't be going 'all the way'. He didn't even have any supplies, and he knew from the Internet that they at least needed lubricant.

Arthur felt the 'I've been waiting so long for this' die on his tongue as he was pulled up to Francis' room. Even with what was going to happen, he managed to look around at the pristine home. "Do you really think I would come to your house when your parents are home if I didn't want this?"

"I guess not. But I really hadn't had this in mind when I invited you." He grinned, opening his door. "Not that I'm not happy about it."

Seeing the one room Arthur did know, he barely registered it before Francis kissed him quickly. "I don't think your thoughts were that innocent even if you thought they were." Arthur mumbled before kissing him back again, standing in the middle of his boyfriend's room.

Kissing his neck, Francis hummed delightedly. "Well, I am French, after all." He pushed him lightly onto the bed, going down with him. "Now, if you will let me undress you?" Sliding a hand up the shirt, he enjoyed the feel of the soft skin under his fingers.

Shivering again, Arthur grumbled. "I don't want to be the only one without clothes though." If he was going to be embarrassed like this, Francis deserved it too. "What... What are we doing anyways?" He wasn't ready for anal sex, so that left two other things...

"We will just have to find out." The Frenchman took off Arthur's shirt, before throwing off his own. It would probably only end up being mutual hand jobs, but even that would be wonderful with his first ever boyfriend.

Nodding, Arthur couldn't help but run his hands over the smooth chest above him. There was a little bit of hair, but Francis was still extremely fit. Pushing back his hanging hair with both hands, Arthur then brought his mouth down to kiss him again. He was a bit embarrassed at his own lithe chest, but he knew he had toned muscle just not a lot of it. Still, Arthur couldn't help but be self conscious as Francis hovered over him on his bed.

Admiring the smaller body bellow him, Francis smiled as he bent down, kissing a line down to his bellybutton. "Typical English skin." He commented with a light laugh, lightly cupping the growing bulge in the other's jeans.

"What do you mean by that?" He gasped, arching into the light pressure. It wasn't fair just how affected he was by the ministrations when it seemed that Francis wasn't at all. Reaching his own hand down bravely, he rubbed a similar bulge, his eyes going wide as Francis groaned softly.

Closing his eyes appreciatively at the touch, Francis kissed him again. "I only mean that because of the constant rain, your skin is like a baby's. Smooth and incredibly pale." But it was still lovely, and suited Arthur perfectly.

Pouting slightly, it slid away as a small moan was dragged from his throat. Francis squeezed his growing erection again, making him thrust up again much to his embarrassment. "I'll assume it's a compliment."

"Of course it is. I want to see more of it..." One part in particular. Unzipping the fly on Arthur's jeans, Francis carefully took out his growing cock.

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Arthur looked to the side to avoid watching Francis see his prick. It felt amazing to be touched by someone he cared so much about, but it was still mortifying. His hands had frozen half way up Francis' chest, feeling his now-lover's heart beat pulse just as quick as his own.

Pulling Arthur's face to look at him, Francis kissed him deeply as he started lightly stroking his shaft. Pulling away, he gave a smile. "If you touch mine as well, won't it be less embarrassing?" Taking the Brit's hand, he pressed it to his own need.

Swallowing, Arthur brought his other hand down as well to unzip his jeans before bringing out Francis' matching erection. How had they managed not to get into any awkward situations before when they were already so needy for each other? "Why did you stop?" He asked quietly as he lightly pulled at Francis' erect length.

"With you touching me like this, it is difficult to keep focused." Francis said, smiling, as he started moving his hand again. When his last girlfriend had taken her shirt off, he hadn't been affected at all, but with Arthur, that wasn't the case.

Arthur bit down on his lip in order to keep down the sounds he was close to making. He had shamefully touched himself before thinking about this, and now it was happening. Rubbing the head with his palm, Arthur continued to use light pressure against the heated flesh beneath his hands.

Giving a moan at the hand on his throbbing length, Francis let his head fall forward. He saw Arthur's red cock, the tip dripping ever so slightly. Not even knowing why, he bent down, licking up that bead of liquid. It tasted salty, but it was Arthur's, so he didn't hate it.

Gasping from the unexpected rasp across the sensitive head, Arthur stuttered. "W-What?" He could still feel the tingling from the tongue as Francis looked up at him from where he was hovering over his crotch.

Chuckling, Francis once again licked the head, if for no other reason than seeing Arthur shiver with pleasure. "Don't you like it?" Obviously he did, because it looked like the Brit was about to cum.

"I-I do." He shamelessly said, blushing as he stared at Francis. "Do it again." Arthur then ordered, wanting to feel that mouth surrounding his cock, not just licking it.

Complying, the Frenchman opened his mouth, letting the hard appendage slip past his lips. Arthur's hand was still on his own cock, making him want to suck more, because each time he did, it seemed the grip on his erection got tighter.

Arthur barely held back his moan before moving his hand again. It was somewhat awkward to be in this position, but with the pleasure from Francis' mouth he had to give some in return. His entire body felt on edge, just a moments notice from cumming hard.

Startled by all the liquid in his mouth, Francis swallowed as much as he could, some still dripping out of his mouth. Fairly soon, he was having his own orgasm, sperm going over Arthur's hand. Sitting back up, he wiped off his mouth while smiling.

Panting as he came off his high, Arthur barely registered the cum on his hand before looking over to Francis with wide eyes. "Are... I'm sorry! Blimey, that must have been horrible! Er... Do you have any juice or something?"

Shaking his head, Francis laughed. "It's fine. You taste better then any French wine." Any that he had tasted, at least. But he had tasted quite a few. Going forward, the Parisian kissed him, this time slow as they had both just used up their sexual tension.

Frowning as they kissed, Arthur broke free. "That's disgusting." Despite his word, he still leaned forward and kissed his lover back, tasting himself clearly on Francis' palate.

Sighing, Francis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him close. "Can we stay like this until my parents come back?"

"If I can clean my hand off first..." Arthur murmured, still flushed from their activity. Plus he wanted to at least do his trousers up before they both got hard again. "But other than that, I'd love to."

* * *

Well, the first sexual encounter of our young couple. There are only two more chapters I think, or maybe I could just do one long one. Well either way, if you would like to read other sexual encounters for these two, you will have to check out the first story.

Sorry this was late, with Easter and everything my internal calendar was mixed up and I forgot it was Monday!


	11. Chapter 11

Warning for homophobia.

* * *

Standing at the window in the early hours of the morning, Francis smiled. "I'll see you later today?" His parents had gotten home yesterday, so they were back to having to sneak around.

Straddling the open window, Arthur nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I want to see you after this?" They had explored each others' bodies as with the first day, but nothing more.

Grinning, Francis leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Alright, see you then."

Annoyed with his heartburn, making it impossible to sleep, Frédéric glanced out the kitchen window as he was grabbing some pills. Why was his son's light on? And who was that standing with him... It was then he saw Francis lean over to kiss the obviously male figure.

Smiling as well, Arthur slipped out of the room and started off towards his home. Hopefully his father wouldn't care that he hadn't seen him for a few days, so he could get some of his own clean clothes and maybe have a shower before going to the creek.

Going back to bed, Francis was surprised when his door opened and his father walked in. Usually he pretty much left him alone when he was in his room. "Hey dad. What's up?"

Not even bothering to reply to his son, Frédéric raised his flat palm and slapped him across the cheek. "_JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING_?" He yelled, glaring at his son.

Hand going up to cup his stinging cheek, Francis jumped out of bed. "What? Why...?" He had always hated his father, but this was the first time he had been hit. "_Are you drunk or something?_" He yelled in French, not caring how early in the morning it was.

"_I wish I was drunk_." He spat, disgust in his gaze and voice. "_Who was that scum you kissed?_"

Realizing that he must have seen, Francis looked to the ground. "_Don't you call him scum!_" _Merde_, he was found out. Maybe, as long as Arthur's dad didn't find out, this would all work out... but the look in his own father's eyes told it all.

Growling, Frédéric paced around his son's room. "What were you thinking Francis?" He asked, switching to English. "You weren't. He's a man, not a woman. You can't have a family with him. I won't let you see him." Stopping, he whispered. "We're moving back to France."

"What? No! You can't control me! I don't care what you say! I want to stay here!" Moving back to France? How could he possibly do that now! His life was here, with Arthur! There was nothing for him back in France, nothing!

Staring his son down, he growled. "You are my son and live under my roof. You'll do what I say, and we are moving back to France. You used to complain about it here, so why don't you want to go back? Don't say it's because of that filthy rosbif."

Rage pent up inside Francis, turning his face red. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!" He then proceeded storming out of his room, and to the front door. How could his father do this to him? All he wanted was to make his life miserable!

Barely batting an eye, he went downstairs to start planning the move. It actually worked out, since his sous-chef was terrible and their family missed speaking French. Plus it would keep his son from being around such a terrible influence. Obviously his son couldn't be gay since he had gone out with women before. That Englishman forced him into a disgusting relationship.

Seeing the figure in the distance, Francis ran to try and catch up. "Arthur! Arthur wait up!" He yelled, slightly out of breath. He couldn't leave, he just couldn't! They could make this work, somehow.

Turning around, Arthur frowned. Why was Francis following him? And why was he running? "There's no reason to run, I've stopped. I'm not going to get hurt, am I?" Seeing the redness of his lover's cheek, his eyebrows furrowed. "What did your old man do?" Many a time when he was younger he had been slapped and hit by his father. It had stopped now. Mostly.

Holding onto him, Francis caught his breath. "Arthur... I love you. Run away with me." It was the only way they could still be together, after all. They could run away to London or something, and get a small apartment and jobs. They could do it!

Sputtering at the confession, Arthur didn't let his original question go. "St-Still, what did he do to you? Don't even try to say he did nothing." Why else would Francis be like this? Sure Arthur was pretty sure he loved him as well...

"Do you want to run away or not?" Francis asked, ignoring the questions about his father and looking right into Arthur's green eyes. If they both loved each other, it would all work out fine if they ran away, and weren't separated.

Staring at Francis, he said. "I love you too... What were you thinking?" Sure he had brought the question up on Friday, but now his boyfriend seemed serious. "Please tell me what happened first."

Looking away for a second, Francis shook his head. "Nothing happened, just tell me you will run away with me, as soon as we can, as far away from here as we can. Please!" He couldn't tell Arthur that they were moving away because his father had seen them, or else the Brit would blame himself.

"Francis I will go with you, I just want to know why you're so keen." Something had happened with his father, and the Englishman wanted to know what. He was glad they were still a block away from his own house so his father wouldn't see them so close.

"That's good. Can you get train tickets? As soon as possible. Meet you at the creek!" He started walking off in the direction of the forest, in the early morning light. He just couldn't tell Arthur that his dad knew about them, and was making them move away.

Arthur stood dumbfounded as his lover ran off. Just what was he talking about? "Francis!" He yelled, deciding to follow him and get to the root of the problem. "Francis stop!"

Slowing down, the Frenchman dreaded the coming conversation. As long as Arthur still agreed to run away with him, he wasn't going to tell him what had happened. Maybe he could make something up, that might work.

"Even if you won't tell me what happened, why do you all of a sudden want to run away as well? Blimey, we could leave now for all I care. I have nothing of importance." Still, Arthur could sense that something happened with his father.

Shaking his head, Francis leaned against a tree. "We need to get train tickets. Neither of us can drive, and the train is the only other way out of this small town. It's not like we can walk." Which was really annoying. If you wanted to get out of Paris, there were no end to the ways you could do it.

Frowning in confusion for Francis, Arthur asked again. "Please. Just tell me what happened. You can trust me."

Going forward, Francis took his face in both his hands, bringing him into a deep kiss. That would work better than pointing, shouting Elvis and making a run for it. He tried to keep the kiss going as long as possible, before Arthur pushed him away. "I love you, that is why I want to run away together. Isn't that reason enough?"

Arthur sighed. "It is. I'll see what I can do for train tickets. Do you want to spend the day at the creek?" He asked, knowing that neither wanted to go back home.

"Yes, please. Maybe later we can go together to get the tickets." It wouldn't take long to pack. It would also be good if they brought food with them, because it would take some time to find jobs enough to pay for food and rent.

Nodding, the Brit lightly kissed his boyfriend before he moved away. "I love you too Francis. I'm glad we're doing this together and not alone."

"Me too, mon amour, me too."

.oOo.

Laying in bed, Francis couldn't sleep, mostly because he could hear his parents talking about him. They were planning to move this Saturday, to get him away from the 'bad influence of the British' as soon as possible. Luckily, they had been able to get train tickets for Friday, so they would be long gone by the time his family moved. It had been easy to pack, because they were all packing for the move, so his parents didn't notice.

"Frédéric, I know we all miss France, but Francis seems to have become happy out here. So what if there is a British boy, we can just make sure they don't have a chance to be together."

"And how are we going to do that?" Frédéric said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We both work, and it is summer so they will not be in school. If we stay here much longer, our son will become gay. He will be living a life of sin. Is that what you want?"

"No, but he deserves to be happy. Still, we all do miss France. Maybe this came at a perfect time. After all, we will be back for his final year and if he went to a new school he could make new friends. I don't want Francis to hate us because of it..."

Putting his head in his hands, Frédéric grumbled. "He already hates me. I don't know how you talk to him so easily." Ever since he was a kid, they never could talk about anything, and if he asked Francis questions, it sounded like an interrogation.

"It's ok. I'll show him why it's good we're moving. _Je t'aime, mon amour_." She whispered, hugging her husband's shoulders. "Before long we will be back in France and our son will have a nice French girlfriend to explore love with."

.oOo.

Grabbing his things, Francis looked around his room quickly to make sure he had everything he would be needing. He had packed as much nonperishable food as he could find, as well as enough money to keep them going for at least two weeks. The moving vans would be here tomorrow, and the train was leaving in a few hours.

Knocking on Francis' bedroom door, Roselette called softly in French. "_Francis honey, I'm coming in._" Just as she looked inside, she gasped as he was half way out his bedroom window. "What are you doing?"

Eyes wide, Francis didn't know what to do. He dropped his bag outside the window. Maybe if she didn't see it, this wouldn't seem as bad as it was. He could claim he was sneaking out for one last night with his boyfriend, instead of running away with him.

"Are you running away?" She asked, touch of raw hurt in her voice. Was Frédéric really that harsh on him that he felt he had to run away? Or was it because he wanted to be in his sinful relationship?

"I...I..." Francis swallowed, trying to think of something. It was obvious now that she had seen the bag. But there was still one good thing about this situation. It wasn't his dad that had found him. "_How can you expect me to just do everything he says?_" He yelled suddenly in his native language.

"_He's your father Francis._" Roselette said calmly, still distressed that he would want to run away. "Why did you think that was all you could do? Do you not want to go back to France? You complained so much at first."

Throwing his leg over so he was back in his room, Francis leaned against it. He could deal with his mother. "At first, yeah. But not now! I love him, I really do." As long as she didn't call his father, this might still work out.

Sitting down on his bed, she gestured for Francis to do the same. "I can't stop you from loving him, but it's not your best path in life. Two men aren't supposed to love each other."

With a role of his eyes, the boy sat on his bed. "Don't give me that. There is a reason we kept it secret, so don't think that we don't know that it's not accepted." They could get through it, no matter what. If it really became too much, they could move to Canada or something when they got enough money.

"I know you aren't dense Francis. At least, I would like to think I still know my own son." Pausing, she pressed. "What were you going to do when you got away?"

Scratching his head, Francis glanced outside the window. "Don't you mean what _am _I going to do? You said yourself that you couldn't stop me, so me and Arthur are catching a train and getting out of here. I don't care if father learns about it after I'm gone."

She knew this would happen. Even if she didn't approve, it didn't mean her son had to run away and ruin their lives. "I can't stop you, you're right. But I can try and get you to see why that wouldn't be a good idea."

Glaring lightly at his mother, Francis shook his head. "I doubt you can do that." He would have just left, but really didn't want to leave such a bad impression with the one parent he didn't mind.

"But I can try, can't I?" Roselette asked, her eyes shut for a moment. Opening them, she sighed. "I know you care about this... boy, but do you really want to do this to him?"

Suddenly looking at her, Francis opened his mouth but closed it for a second. "...What do you mean? I wouldn't want to move away and leave him, if that's what you're asking." That had to be what she was talking about, didn't it?

Shaking her head, Roselette looked into her son's beautiful eyes. As much as they couldn't agree, he and his father were extremely similar. "Not that Francis. I mean, are you going to risk both his future and your own? If you run away now, there is no way your lives can be better."

Biting his lip, Francis thought it over. He could care less about his future... but would it really be alright to make Arthur go through that as well? Sure, he had agreed to run away with him, but the Parisian hadn't really given him much of a choice, the way he asked. "He... He loves me, so he doesn't mind." But there was much less conviction in his voice now.

"If you run away at sixteen, you both will have nothing better to look forward to than maybe being cashiers for the rest of your life, and possibly living on the streets. Do you want to do that to someone who 'loves' you?" Even if Roselette didn't agree with them being homosexual, it was still wrong to bring someone you cared about down.

Face screwed up in emotion, Francis looked out the window to the forest, where Arthur would be waiting for him. But, now that his thoughts were to the future, and not just to them being together, he knew that it would be horrible if they went along with it. "I... don't want to leave him..." A single tear found it's way past his eyelid, flowing down his cheek.

Roselette took her handkerchief and wiped away the small bead of moisture. "Love is a fickle friend Francis. You may feel this way now, but when you're back in France you will find another person who captures your heart in such a way. You are young, and so is he."

Shaking his head, Francis couldn't talk past the lump in his throat. Why would he want to find someone else, when the perfect person was just a few minutes walk away? But if they moved... he would be much more than that.

Sensing his unrest, she said. "I will go get your bag and I promise that your father won't hear of this. Please don't be upset. You haven't even truly lived yet, _mon fils_."

Nodding, Francis stayed seated on his bed, head down. After all this, it was the end. He would be gone, and never again see his first love. But maybe it was fair, after all, no one is supposed to stay with their first love forever.

.oOo.

Arthur looked around the small clearing, giving an audible sigh. Sure, they had planned to meet a few hours before the train got there, but that still didn't give Francis the right to be late! He sat down on the damp grass, trying to keep the boredom at bay.

Picking up a pebble, the Brit threw it in the water, watching as the water nymphs scattered. They never seemed lively anymore unless Francis was there. It kind of pissed him off. He remembered the fairies reaction, hearing they had done... Lewd things. The little perverts.

"Bloody hell, stupid frog." Just how long was he going to make him wait?

.oOo.

Waking up, Arthur wondered how long he had been asleep. He checked his watch, swearing under his breath. It was the next morning! They missed the train, and there wouldn't be another one for a whole week! Stupid Francis, what could he not get his window open or something? This was his idea in the first place!

Getting up, Arthur brushed some grass off himself and looked to one of the tree spirits. "You may like him, but I'm bloody pissed."

Trudging through the forest, Arthur gave a sneeze. Must have been from sleeping in the damp grass all night. Another thing he could blame Francis for.

Getting out of the forest, Arthur quickly made his way to the house he had begun to know so well. Turning the corner, however, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Why... Why were those people moving all their furniture? Why was a moving truck there, ready to take everything? It just didn't make sense. Arthur needed answers, and he needed them now.

Running to the house, he grabbed the sleeve of one of the workers. "What are you doing? You can't just take their stuff!" That had to be it, right?

Shifting the weight of the dresser, the man grunted. "I'm just doing my job lad now get out of my way."

'Just doing his job'? "What the bloody hell do you mean?" Arthur yelled at the poor worker, his hands balled into fists. "Why are you doing this?"

"Look, I have no idea why you would be this upset about these people moving, but they are. Sorry lad." The man then made his way back to the house to brig out some more furniture.

Walking up to him, Ivan frowned. "They left this morning. To the airport. The plane they got on was going to France." He had seen them packing up last night. It was a good view from the bushes around their house.

"Ivan?" He asked, surprised that the large Russian could sneak up on him. Plus he was too confused to be upset with him. "France? How do you know?" Was this why Francis didn't meet up with him? The least he could have done was meet up and tell him.

Looking at him, Ivan smiled. "I followed them. The plane they got on was destined for France. That and the fact that all of their things are being moved means that they are moving back to France."

Creeped out that his former tormentor was being so close, Arthur murmured to himself. "France... Fucking France..."

"Da that is what I said." Why wasn't he understanding this? Well, not that it mattered. In fact, why was he still talking to Arthur? Ivan turned around and left.

"Bastard!" Arthur yelled, his body clenching up. "Fuck!" He yelled again, running away from the house. Why the hell didn't he tell him? Did Francis mean for this to happen?

Now that thought was depressing. What if this was his way of breaking up with Arthur? Their relationship couldn't happen since they were both male...

Unsure what to do or where to go, Arthur ran where his legs told him to go. Eventually he found himself at the creek, where he fell to his knees and shook with the force of his held back sobs.

Feeling something land on his shoulder, he looked over and was surprised it was only a leaf. He was sure it was one of the fae, coming to cheer him up. Mind you, with how infatuated they were with Francis, he shouldn't have been that surprised. Still, he looked over the area, trying to discern the flickering of their auras. "Ok, you can come out of hiding. I won't hurt you. I'm not even going to smoke." He said quietly to the clearing, waiting for those speaks of light to appear.

A few moments went by and he was still sitting there, nothing coming towards him. "Hello?" He said again, waiting. Arthur knew a reason for why they might not be appearing, but that was something he had never thought would happen to him. Other people lost the goodness in their hearts or had the innocence of the world taken from them. Not him. They were just playing a prank on him. Once he started to cry, they would appear... He wouldn't be lonely...

* * *

The end. Sorry for the sad ending, but for those of you who have not read it, their journey continues in The Heart Never Forgets, which can be found here, ht tp:/w .n et/s/6554167/1/The_bHeart_b_bNever_b_bForgets_b Just take out the spaces.


End file.
